Feathers and Roses
by TorringMay
Summary: The madoushi are back and after Dilandau, The Lord of the Dragon Slayer however is under the protection of the Fanelian King and the Seer of the Mystic Moon is having visions of the past revisited. WARNINGS: Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Children are starting to disappear again, a creature of the night taking them on black wings. The madoushi are back to their old tricks but they are missing one thing, their prototype, the only problem is the Commander of the Dragon Slayers isn't where he is supposed to be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He watched through the carriage window as the Schezar Manner drew into view. He knew that this must be important for his friend to have requested his assistance under these circumstances. The king of Fanelia leaned back into his seat rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was hoping this was not the start of something more troubling.

The carriage lurched to a halt in front of the manor, making Van growl as he grabbed the side of the carriage to keep from being thrown. He opened the door not waiting for the footman when the carriage lurched forward again, causing him to stumble unceremoniously onto the stone steps.

"What in Fanelia are you trying to do to me?" snapped the young king as he stared up at the drive.

"Sorry m'lord but the horse, they're all spooked."

"Don't blame the horses Van they have reason to be." Van turned to face the speaker, taking his friends outstretched hand into his own.

"I would like to say its good to see you again Allen, but under these conditions I'm not so sure."

A slight smile crossed the knight's lips as they walked into the manner. "I see that the courts have not tamed your tongue." He got nothing more then a snort for his comment.

They walked together in silence as Allen led them down one of the manner hallways. Allen took a moment to notice the changes in the friend he had not seen in almost eleven months. Van's shaggy black mane was still cut the same, in a messy disarray, his bangs continually falling over his eyes. His cinnamon brown eyes still held their battle intensity, aware of everything around him. His body was no longer in the gawky teenage phase, mainly do to his added height, he was now looking Allen eye to eye. His face had also matured, Allen could only hope that his mental and emotional maturity had as well. The request he had for the king would depend on it.

"What is wrong Allen that you wanted me to come under such secrecy?"

Allen stopped in front of a set of double doors that Van knew lead to the library. "Van have children been disappearing from Fanelia?"

Van regarding the other man for a minute before answering, "There have been a few reported incidents."

"So also in Astoria and Freid."

"Allen," replied Van hoping not to set off the knight, "children go missing every year."

Allen took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes but how many go missing in the middle of the night from locked rooms on the third floor of their manner?"

"Is Celena alright?" There was a hint of panic in the king's voice and Allen knew it was not for his sister.

"In a way yes. My younger sibling is still here." Allen ignored Van's raised eyebrow and continued. "Van, our spies say the Zaibach sorcerers are returning to their experiments." Van's other eyebrow joined the first. Allen knew this would catch his interest, after all those sorcerers had made the king's greatest adversary.

"You think they are after Celena?"

"It's worse then that." Before Van could inquire the meaning of those words, Allen opened the door to the library.

The sight before him had Van instinctually reaching for his katana. There leaning against the mantel was Dilandau Albatou. Dressed in knee high riding boots that were over black leather pants, a dark red shirt that hung loose, with a black belt slung over it, resting on his slender hips. His silver-white hair danced red in the light of the fire as unfocused red eyes turned towards them.

"Allen?" The voice was soft and uncertain, very unlike the general of the mighty Dragon Slayers. Van released the grip on his sword looking questioningly at Allen. Allen however was not paying attention to him but was now crossing the library towards the silver haired young man.

Van followed cautiously, his mind in turmoil. He watched as Allen took the commander arm leading him to a chair where he sat down letting out a rather girlish giggle. Van took the seat across from him while Allen took the third chair where he could see both, and if need be intervene between them.

"What is going on Allen," Van growled out never taking his eyes off the albino.

This elicited another giggle from Dilandau, "You still hate me." It was said in a childish tone that Van would have expected from Celena.

"Allen."

"Van, Celena is Dilandau."

I am well aware of that," snapped Van, turning his attention to Allen, "But why is he here instead of Celena?" For some reason this drew a fit of feminine laughter from Dilandau. Van looked back to stare at the figure in front of him, a look of disgust on his face. "Is he drunk?"

"Drugged." Allen's reply was even and patient. He had known that this was not going to be easy. Thankfully, in Dilandau's current condition, he wasn't going to be much of a problem.

"Allen, please tell me you aren't thinking that keeping this monster drugged is going to contain him."

"I am not a monster." Red eyes flashed dangerously at Van before losing their focus, sending Dilandau into another bout of giggles.

"He is drugged by his own chose," Allen replied. "Though as far as being a threat…"

"Allen, he is Dilandau," Van made a sweeping gesture towards the young man in question, "You do recall what all he has done."

"I recall what the Zaibach sorce…"

"Don't talk about them!" Van jumped at the sudden outburst, surprised to see Dilandau suddenly pull he's knees to his chest covering his head with his arms.

Allen rose from his seat and walked over to a table near the mantel. Van watched as Allen poured a cup of tea and carried it to Dilandau kneeling down in front of him. After several minutes of whispered coaxing, Dilandau dropped his legs so he was sitting in the chair normally again, the cup of tea in his hands.

"You know we have to talk about them Dilandau," Allen said still kneeling next to his sibling. "We'll wait till you drink your tea."

"No I need to talk to him first." Van's eyes narrowed. That was the voice of the leader of the Dragon Slayers, not the confused Celena. Dilandau sat there staring down at the cup of tea cradled in his hands for several minutes. Drawing in a deep breath scarlet eyes looked up to meet cinnamon brown ones. They did not dance with the insanity Van was so used to, but were glazed over with the effect of the drugs he was taking.

"I know, Van Fanel, that you do not trust me, nor do I expect you or anyone else to. However I wish you to keep in mind, I have no where to go and no one to run to. My Dragon Slayers are all dead, and from what Allen has told me, Folken is dead too. I will not go back to Zaibach so that they can further screw with me, Astoria and Fried would gladly kill me, and I can only imagine what the people of Fanelia would do to me."

"Burning you alive at the stake came to mind," snarled Van.

Dilandau chuckled, "Yes I suppose that would be fitting. Perhaps it would be best."

"No!" Allen rose to glare from Dilandau to Van. "I will not stand for that. Dilandau can not help was Zaibach has done to him, but I can help with what happens to him now." He looked back at Dilandau, "drink your tea" he said gently.

"If I'm dead they can't get to me," Dilandau replied staring into his cup again.

Van looked from his friend to his enemy back to his friend again, wondering for a moment if he wasn't just having some kind of weird dream. "Allen," Van finally said in exasperation, "what in Fanelia is going on?"

Allen took his seat again, looking very tiered. "You obviously are aware that after I left the Palas I returned here with Celena." Van nodded. "It did not take me long to notice certain…things shortly after we returned."

"What type of things?"

"The first thing I noticed were the drawings she did, they were of gymeliphs fighting. Then a few days later I caught Celena in front of the fire place burning them. When I asked her why she was doing that her response was that the fire looked pretty." Van glanced at Dilandau who was now leaning back in his chair quietly sipping his tea. It was difficult to tell if he was still listening.

"The next incident happened several days latter, I walked into her room to find her tearing everything out of her closet yelling that she wanted to wear something red. I figured it was only a residual of Dilandau's tastes." Dilandau giggle and Van was certain he heard the other man whisper that he liked red.

Allen ran a hand over his eyes before continuing. "Then Celena started to slap people when they made her upset. It wasn't a gentle slap either, she was hitting with enough precision that she was leaving a bruise. Again, I passed it off as residuals of Dilandau." Van continued watching his advisory as he smiled slightly lowering the cup into his lap.

"What happened next though I could not pass off. We had been back here for about three months when I took her out side to play in the flowers. Everything started off fine, Celena was picking flowers and making wreathes to wear on her hair dancing around, singing a child's song, suddenly she stopped and looked at me. She looked so lost Van. When I asked her what was wrong she said…"

"I can't remember, I don't remember how to act."

Van looked at Dilandau raising an eyebrow. "How to act?"

"That was what I said," replied Allen. "When Celena looked at me, though the eyes were blue, I knew that's not who I was looking at. Needless to say I was more than a bit concerned. I kept a closer watch on Celena after that, paying close attention to her eyes. I think I already knew then but wasn't willing to admit it. Then the nightmares came."

Dilandau's cup clanked noisily on the floor, his head lolling to one side of the chair, a vacant look in his eyes. Allen sighed and reached down to pick up the cup.

"Is he ok?" Van wasn't sure why he was asking.

"Yes, the drug is just taking effect."

"What were you saying about nightmares?"

Allen rubbed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "Celena started having nightmares. At first I could easily wake her out of them, but it would take me hours to calm her. The longer they went on, the worse they got. I had to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. It was during one of those nightmares that it happened. I was holding Celena down telling her it was ok when she started shrieking in pain. Her body was changing Van, right there in front of me she switched to Dilandau. Once I got Dilandau to fully wake up he realized that he had changed."

Allen stopped and stared at the young man sitting in the chair near his, now in a catatonic state. He shook his head and continued.

"Van he looked up and saw me and said, no you don't want me in this body, and with a scream changed back into Celena. I knew though, I knew I was still dealing with Dilandau. At first I figured he was just trying to find out information, find a way to escape."

"You think he wasn't though," asked Van skeptically.

"At first I was sure he was, but he continued trying to act like Celena. It finally all came down about a month ago. Celena was trying to cut out paper dolls chains but couldn't remember how to. She started to throw a fit, started screaming about how come they couldn't have left her alone. I kept trying to calm her down, but she wasn't responding. She didn't respond till I called her Dilandau."

Allen stood from his chair and walked over to the fire place, staring down into the flames. Van took the time to digest what Allen had told him. He wasn't sure he was grasping the situation between Celena and Dilandau. He had been under the impression that they were two different personalities. Was Allen saying that Dilandau had gotten rid of Celena?

"Allen I'm not sure I understand. What happen to Celena?"

"Van Dilandau is Celena. He was, is using his memories of when he was her to try and be her."

"So Celena never existed?"

"She did, they just made her Dilandau."

"But back then at your mother's grave…"

Allen turned to face him, "That was Dilandau Van, Dilandau trying to be Celena, trying to be the girl he once was."

Van placed his fingers to his temple and shook his head. "So Dilandau went to your mother's grave and recalled he was once a little girl and just decided to leave the Zaibach Empire to be a girl again. Excuse me if I find that hard to believe"

"I suppose if you look at it that way it is, but you have to remember that Dilandau's life in Zaibach was not a good one. He was used as an experiment, from the way he acts during his nightmares they tortured him, and as he said to return there means more of that, plus he has no one to return too."

Van thought for a moment and nodded to Allen, "ok I can understand that, but why pretend to be Celena then?"

"Well technically he isn't pretending to be Celena, because he is Celena. As far as why, I would guess because he wanted a chance to be loved. He probably figured since no one have ever loved Dilandau maybe they would love him as Celena."

This was a bit much for Van. His enemy wanting to be loved? This was a man who destroyed cities, killed ruthlessly, and hunted him down relentlessly, and he wanted to be loved? "So why is he Dilandau now, if he wanted to be loved as Celena?" Van knew his voice betrayed his feeling of the situation, but he was to a point of not caring.

"Because I told him that I would love him no matter who he was, Dilandau or Celena."

Van stared at Allen, pushing the headache he was getting back. "Ok Allen why did you call me here? I can't imagine it was just to let me know that my greatest enemy was still a living breathing entity."

"I called you here because we, Dilandau and I, need your help."

"Do you really think I am going to help him!" Van's temper finally snapped as he stood pointing at Dilandau. Dilandau's head came up to stare blankly around the room as Van's chair fell over.

"Van the two of you might not like each other, but you have a common enemy."

"And who might that be," snarled the king.

"The madoushi."

"The who?"

"The Zaibach sorcerers. Van they are stealing children to make new Dilandau's. However they want him back as well."

"How do you know that?"

"Did you notice anything as you came in Van?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me." Allen lead Van out of the library and out one of the side doors to the manner. "Do you notice anything," Allen inquired again in a whisper.

Van stood there for several minutes, an unease creeping up on him. Then he realized, "There is no sound."

"Exactly, not crickets, owls, bats, nothing." The stepped back into the manner Allen locking the door. "Four nights ago the horses in the stable all went crazy, two of them killed themselves from fear. Since then there has not been any sound around the manner. I might have been able to pass it off as some a predator, weather, anything natural, but…"

Allen paused as they entered the library again. He bent down to check on his sibling who appeared to be asleep.

"When we first came back I was afraid that Celena might fall out the window, so I had bars but up outside. Those bars have been bent like something is trying to get in. There are also scratches on the window."

"Are you sure Dilandau didn't do it?"

"I can't imagine why he would, I don't lock his door, there would be no reason to go out the window. Besides the window swings out so you cant open the glass more than a few finger widths."

Van took his seat again staring at Dilandau. "You want me to take him to Fanelia."

It was not a question but Allen answered it anyways "Yes. You are his enemy Van, the last person who would take him in. Your palace would be the last place they would look for him."

"Allen you are my friend, but you are asking too much of me. Dilandau isn't just my enemy he is my kingdoms enemy."

"Not at the moment he is not, but if Zaibach gets a hold of him again he certainly will be, and who knows how many more like him."

Van sat there for a long time, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, staring at the incoherent form across from him. With a heavy sigh he answered Allen, "ok fine I'll take him, but if he does anything to endanger my people or my kingdom."

"I know," replied the knight, "and I understand."

------------------------------------------

Allen watched as the carriage pulled out of the stables and made its way quickly through the gates, headed back towards the capital of Astoria, where Van had come from.

"Please take care of him," he whispered into the night before turning and walking back into the manner.

As the door shut a figure took flight off the roof, following the carriages path down the road.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The numerous growls and snarls filled the forest air as the breath of the beasts billowed against the horses flanks. Van kicked the horse trying to get the fear filled beast to move faster. His arm tightened around the unconscious form that was his charge as the horse jumped a fallen log.

That was when got the first real look of their pursuers. The beasts had blood red eyes that bulged from the sockets of what appeared to be wolf shaped heads. The snouts were elongated with several sets of fangs protruding grotesquely. The creature's bodies seemed more cat like in shape covered in wolfish hair with huge paws bearing extended claws.

Van ducked pushing Dilandau down as a low branch threatened to sweep them off the horse. He couldn't help but swear under his breath. How had Allen talked him into this, protecting the one person Van actually hated? Now he was risking his life for said person and he couldn't even defend himself, nor was said person assisting him, not that he would trust him to.

One of the monstrosities had come up along side the horse and made a wild jump grabbing Dilandau's right leg. The air was filled with an ear shattering scream as teeth sunk into the leg. Van slammed his foot across the creatures face, gaining freedom from its jaws.

"Dilandau?" Van could hear the panic in his voice as he called for the others attention. Dilandau was breathing heavy, his chest heaving against Van's arm.

Another of the creatures leapt at them, forcing Van to pull the reins so the horse dodged out of its path. A pain filled gasp escaped from Dilandau as he tried to keep his balance on the horse. Van ground his teeth as Dilandau's fingers bit into his thigh, a reaction to the pain.

"Dilandau can you grab my sword?" If he was lucent enough to do that he could likely keep himself on the horse while Van fought off their pursuers. Van felt a hand glide along his thigh to the hilt of his sword. He could feel the katana being withdrawn from its sheath.

As the Katana gained its freedom it was buried into the skull of an assailant that had lunged, trying again to unhorse them. Dilandau pulled the blade back, swinging his right leg over the saddle. Bracing himself on Van's shoulder he lifted his left over so that he was now facing Van. "How many?" The words had a hint of pain and an abundance of annoyance.

"I haven't been able to count. I would guess about six, plus the one you killed."

Dilandau rested his forehead against Van's chest, listening to him breath, the beat of the hooves and the pawing of the ground. Van had almost feared he had fallen asleep when the sword arced to the side. A sickening screech, then the sound of a large body hitting the dirt was heard as Dilandau plunged the sword down into one of the beast's shoulders.

"Crap!" Van leaned back, pulling Dilandau on top of him just in time to avoid another low hanging branch. Despite the sudden movement, Dilandau was able to maneuver the sword so it plunged into the throat of yet another creature. Van could see one of their pursuers coming up on the right side, within striking distance. Tightening his stomach muscles Van righted them.

"Go towards it," Dilandau ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Van realized how stupid the question was but still.

"Argue later Fanelia, just do it."

Van pulled the reigns to the right bringing them closer to the beast. Dilandau hooked his left arm around Van's neck then swung out on his good leg, whirling around backwards to plunge the sword into the creatures chest. The arm around Van's neck tightened allowing Dilandau to swing his body back around onto the horse.

"Two left," Dilandau breathed heavily in Van's ear.

Van jerked his sword out of the Zaibach commanders hand and reeled the horse around to charge the two remaining beasts. Dilandau had enough foresight to wrap his arms around Van's waist, giving his arms full movement as the blade sliced through the last two pursuers.

After a few minutes Van, smelling water, headed them towards a small river. He pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted lifting Dilandau down. He carried the other boy to a patch of moon light where he would be able to get a better look at the wound inflicted during their escape.

Van was impressed that other than a few hisses and gasps, Dilandau made no other noise as Van removed his bloodied boot and rolled up his pant. Though there were several deep puncture wounds the bone thankfully was not broken. Van took his tunic off tearing it into strips to bind the wound.

"Where did the King of Fanelia learn how to treat wounds?" Van looked up at Dilandau who had his head tilted up gazing at the dual moons over head.

"When Astoria was attacked I helped out at the shelters. I learned there. Do you want to try and put your boot back on?" Van knew the boot would be tight with the binding and hurt like hell.

"Yeah, the pressure will help stop the bleeding." Dilandau gritted his teeth as he forced the tight riding boot back on. He stepped down on it gingerly hissing in pain.

Van let him be as the Dragon Slayer tentatively tried to maneuver around. Instead he went to the horse rubbing it down with several large leaves from the local fauna.

Both He and Dilandau whirled at the sound of a howl.

"I don't suppose that was a wolf clan call?" Dilandau asked hopefully.

"No," Van leapt up onto the horse holding his hand out to Dilandau. Dilandau ignored the hand and sprang up in front of the King.

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I need help from the enemy."

Van snarled at the back of Dilandau's head as he urged the tired horse closer to home.

"Where are we headed?" Dilandau asked.

"Fanelia's Capital, we aren't to far from it. I would guess a quarter of a colors mark away from the cliffs."

"Cliffs? Why does that not sound reassuring?"

Van ignored the snide comment as the continued on. They needed to reach the cliffs, if anything went wrong then he had an alternate plan, though one he hoped not to have to use. He really didn't want to divulge all his secretes to his enemy.

"Those things are getting closer."

"Can you see any of them?" Van really hated having to rely on Dilandau for information, but at the moment he had no chose. "Well?"

Turning forward again he smirked, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"How many?" The hair on the back of Van's neck was standing up. He could feel Dilandau tensing in front of him.

"Enough to keep me from being able to count." He reached back clasping a hold of the king's sword yet again. "How close are we to some form of safety?"

"I'm not sure," Van said ducking to the side as a branch reached out to grab them. "I just need the bloody cliffs."

Dilandau was beginning to get a bit unnerved. Why would the king want to get to the cliffs? He didn't recall Fanelia having any sort of fortitude above the capital, so what could be so significant about the cliffs. This upstart better not be thinking of throwing him off.

"Dilandau can you turn enough to face me?" Red eyes turn to stare at the king, but he was to intent on the path ahead.

"Why?"

"Can you or can't you?"

"Yeah," Dilandau lifted his knee up so he could turn and look at Van.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Van could now hear the beasts pawing at the ground behind them, he just hoped they made it.

"You want me to do what!" shrieked Dilandau, 'What sort of sick game are you playing at Fanelia?"

"Just, Do. It." Van growled out.

"There is no way.."

"Dilandau," Something about Van's voice was making him panic. He looked up into Van's eye's who briefly looked down at him.

"Oh Gaea what are you going to do?" But he already knew, Van was going to throw them both over the cliff. Idea after idea ran through his head, each more ludicrous then the next, and none of them remotely possible.

Van dropped the reigns and pulled both his feet onto the horses back, bringing Dilandau with him. The trees cleared giving a clear view of the top of the cliff. The horse screamed and turned as Van pushed off clearing the side of the cliff.

Dilandau's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at the town below him, a town that he was now rapidly approaching. He felt Van's arm encircle him and was suddenly jerked up. It took him several minutes to comprehend that he was no longer recklessly falling and even longer to realize that the cause were a pair of wings, wings that were attached to Van.

Van beat his wings a few times to catch a wind current as he glided towards his palace. He made lazy circles slowing their decent as the palace came closer to them. Finally with a harp upturn he landed on the balcony to his room, releasing Dilandau and falling to one knee. Dilandau slid down the wall next to him.

"I don't believe you jumped off that cliff."

"Was the only thing I could think of with some many of those things closing in."

"Just don't ever do that again."

"Lord Van?" They both heard the door to Van's room open, then a pause. "Lord Van!" Merle came bounding out to the balcony prepared to smother her leader when she stopped cold. "What is he doing here!" she screamed pointing at Dilandau.

The only response she got was a sign and a smirk.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was dark, dark and cold. There was silence, sickening and overwhelming silence. He turned his head in a hope of catching a glimpse a whisper, but there was nothing. He was alone. Where were the others, where had they gone, they were suppose to be with him. Why was he alone? He didn't want to be alone.

He opened his mouth to call to them but there was nothing but silence. Words formed on his lips, but there was no one there to hear them. He was alone and no one was there to hear his screams. He was alone and he didn't want to be. Why was he alone he shouldn't be?

A sudden bright light, figures moved around him.

"It's awake."

– No, no this can't be. –

His mind screamed it ripped from his throat piercing his ears.

"It is distracting, silence it."

– Don't touch me, get away –

Pain, excruciating pain, his body was reeking of it, his muscles screaming from it, every fiber of his body shrieked.

Cold, pain, alone.

– Help me! –

The cold was running through his veins, burning, freezing.

– Please somebody, help me! –

The cold was freezing his lungs, freezing his heart.

– I don't want to be alone, so cold. –

"Your not alone, I'm right here."

Simple words, reassuring words, warmth was spreading through his body, chasing the cold away.

– Please, stay with me, I don't want to be alone. –

"I'm not going to leave you, I'm staying right here."

So warm, so comfortable.

**--------------------------oooooooooooooooooo------------------------**

Van sighed as Dilandau relaxed into his arms, the albino's head resting against his chest.

"Is he ok Lord Van?" Van looked up at the cat girl. He had not heard her come in.

"I think he is now Merle. I have never seen anybody have nightmares like that." Van ran a hand over the snowy white hair. "What could they have done to him?"

Merle inched closer. "He looks almost fragile, doesn't he?"

Fragile, it wasn't a word Van would have ever associated with Dilandau before, but now. He looked down at the pale features as he ran his hand through Dilandau's hair again. Now everything about Dilandau seemed fragile, from his body to his sanity, what little he had left.

"Merle, have you told anyone that he is here?" Van looked up at her to see she was now right beside the bed.

She looked away from the serene face of the sleeping boy to her friend and king. "No Lord Van. I figured it was best not to. He isn't exactly everyone's favorite person."

Van smiled at her, "No he isn't." Van watched as she picked up one of Dilandau's hands and began rubbing it.

"He's so cold." The look of concern on her face surprised Van, but then it shouldn't be any more surprising then his reaction.

"Merle, would you mind helping me take care of him?" He didn't want to push her into helping him, but he was the king and had responsibilities that would not allow him to stay by Dilandau's side. If nothing else she could let him know what was happening.

Merle took Dilandau's other hand in hers and began warming it as she looked over him, contemplating. "Ok Lord Van, I'll do what I can."

"Will have to find some way to get him some clothes, I guess tomorrow he can wear some of mine, though they will probably be too big."

"He needs a bath too," Merle said crinkling her nose

Van chuckled, "Yes he defiantly will need a bath."

"I don't suppose you two would mind saving my personal hygiene for another time, I'm trying to sleep." Merle started, dropping the hand she had been holding, but did not back away. Van looked down to see the slits of ruby eyes before they slid shut. Dilandau shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, wrapping an arm around Van's waist.

Van looked down at the offending appendage then up at Merle who was biting her hand trying not to laugh. He sighed resigning himself to sleeping in a rather uncomfortable and compromising position.

**--------------------------oooooooooooooooooo------------------------**

Dilandau snuggled deeper into the warm blankets as the sun kissed across his face. For the first time in a long while he felt content and rested. He stretched lazily enjoying the comfort of the soft plush bed.

He slowly opened his eyes letting them get use to the light letting them drift around the room, an unfamiliar room.

He sat bolt upright in bed and immediately regretted it as he placed a hand to his head letting himself sink back into the pillow.

"I'm going to guess that is the remnant of the tea you have been drinking."

Dilandau stiffened at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice and it was not someone he wanted to see…ever. Slowly he opened one eye to look at the source and verify he wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, there at the end of the bed was Van Fanel, leisurely leaning against the post of the large canopy bed.

He groaned inwardly not wanting to have to deal with the emotions that came with dealing with this person.

"What do you want Fanel?" He growled out.

The king pushed himself off the post and drew closer to Dilandau. "I came to see how you were doing?"

Dilandau snorted, "Well as you can see I am miserable and pathetic, or were you looking for some other way to torture me?"

Van cocked an eyebrow at him. "Pathetic was not a word I would have used to describe you," he said looked into the albinos red eye. Dilandau only snorted. "Do you think you can make it to the bath? "Van nodded towards a door across the room.

"Last I checked, I wasn't an invalid," snapped Dilandau as he threw the covers off and stepped out of bed. Pain immediately shot through his right leg making it give out beneath him. Van quickly grabbed him before he crashed to the floor. "What in Gaea did you do to me," he shrieked.

Van narrowed hi eyes as he looked at Dilandau, but there was only confusion and hatred in his face. "Dilandau do you remember how you got here?"

Dilandau growled at him, he had just been trying to recall that very thing, but this mind was refusing to cooperate with him.

"Dilandau, do you…"

"Would you shut up Fanel, my head hurts enough without you adding to it."

Van wanted to do nothing more than drop Dilandau right there and leave him, but he had promised Merle that he would have Dilandau bathed and dressed before she brought up food for him. Mentally preparing himself for a pissed off Dragon Slayer, Van wrapped an arm under Dilandau's knees, the other around his shoulders and picked him up.

"What in Gaea do you think you are doing Fanel, put me down this second."

Van dropped Dilandau's legs to catch the fist that was flying towards his face. "Dilandau you stink, you are taking a bath and the quickest way to get you there is to carry you so shut up." With that Van picked him back up and made his way to the bathroom. Once there he left Dilandau while he went back to his room to get clean clothing.

Rummaging through his closet he found a maroon shirt and black pants that would hopefully fit his guest. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and the medical box he had brought up earlier. As he entered the room he was greeted y the sight of Dilandau hobbling out of the bathroom.

"Don't you people knock," snapped the albino a he glared at Van.

"Usually yes but considering it's you, I'll make an exception." He was enjoying the discomfit his enemy seemed to be feeling. He doubted Dilandau was the body shy type so more than likely it was the fact that he was injured badly enough to effect his fighting abilities that had him so upset.

Remembering the wound Van glanced down at Dilandau's leg and gasped. "Damn it Dilandau, why didn't you say anything." Van tossed the clothes and medical supplies on the bed and began advancing towards Dilandau.

Van watched in amusement as Dilandau tried to avoid him. He had hopped backwards crashing into a chair clutching the towel around his waist, trying to keep his balance as the king approached him.

"Get away from me you pervert."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just ant to see the wound on your leg." Van grabbed the chair Dilandau had tripped over and set it so the other boy could sit down. Wary that Dilandau might kick him with his good foot Van knelt so his knee was blocking it, at least to some extent.

The skin all around the wound was deeply bruised and hot to the touch, the punctures leaking a sticky yellow puss. Van swore under his breath. "Have you looked at this?" Van looked up to Dilandau' eyes restricted to the point that they were almost all red. "Dilandau?"

"Let go of my ankle." Van immediately did as requested watching as Dilandau began shaking uncontrollably. "Cold," Dilandau hugged his arms to his chest rubbing his hands over his arms.

"Dilandau?" Despite the fact that Dilandau was looking at him, Van got the distinct impression that he was not being seen. "Dilandau."

"Come on we need to get you dressed." Van picked him up and carried him back to the bed, dressing him as best he could. A difficult task since Dilandau was shaking so bad.

"Lord Van?" Merle watched as Dilandau curled into a ball trembling violently. "Lord Van should I go get Queen Millerna?"

Van nodded to Merle as the bed began to tremble from Dilandau's shaking.

"Cold, so cold. Alone, cold."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Van leaned back against the wall arms crossed over his chest watching the young man sleep, a frown crinkling his brow. Millerna had treated Dilandau's leg and given him more of the tea to drink with out saying a word. She had only spoken to Van before she left simply handing him more of the herbs to make the tea, telling him to make sure Dilandau drank it. Then she had returned to her entourage to depart back to Astoria.

"Is he going to be ok Lord Van?" Merle was crouched next to Van's side where she also watched the sleeping Dilandau. He looked down at her curiously. As protective as she had always been of Van, the concern she had for his enemy was a bit odd if not unsettling.

"Merle has anything about Dilandau struck you as odd?"

Merle looked up at him crinkling her nose, "You mean other than the fact that he isn't trying to kill you?"

"Actually," he smiled at her, "That was the very thing I was thinking. I can't shake the feeling that even with Allen's help that Dilandau would so easily set aside his animosity for me, especially after Freid."

"Oh Lord Van," Merle looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice."

"I didn't have to kill them either Merle." Van dropped his hands to his side as he pushed off the wall walking over to the bed. Dilandau was laying on his right side facing the room, his long silver bangs covering his face. Van reached a gloved hand out tucking the locks behind Dilandau's ear, admiring how peaceful the sleeping boy was.

"What have they done to him Merle?"

"Lord Van?" Merle came up to stand next to him looking from her king to his arch rival.

"I don't think that Dilandau never really woke up. The last two battles I fought against Dilandau were..." Van looked at Merle trying to find the correct way to describe what he was feeling. "Dilandau has to be one of the best, if not the best fighter I have ever crossed blades with. Yet those last to fights there was no skill, no control, like he was acting off of instinct, recklessly."

"But wasn't Dilandau reckless?"

Van stood there contemplating as he continued watching the boy sleep. "His action could be but not his fighting style. Something happen to him after Freid."

Merle sat cross legged on the floor, brushing several silk locks back away from Dilandau's eyes where they had escaped. "Do you think he is still dangerous?"

Van smiled sadly, "Yes Merle, like me, Dilandau will always be dangerous. We both know too much of violence not to be. Though I wonder…" Van's attention was drawn out the window to the city below. "I keep those inclination at bay by concentrating on my people, rebuilding our country and finding way to stay at peace. I wonder, can Dilandau find something to draw his attention away as well."

"Do you still hate him?"

A gloved hand ran through his raven locks as he turned his attention back to Merle. "I hate what he did Merle. He destroyed Fanelia, killed hundreds here and Freid."

"But do you hate him?" Merle pressed.

"I don't know Merle. I want to, by Fanelia I want to." Again his hand ran through his hair as he looked down at the albino sleeping quietly. "But how can I if his actions were forced upon him by something taht was done to him. I'm not sure what Zaibach did to him and how much control they had over him."

A knock at the door drew both of their attention. Merle bound over to the door opening it just enough to talk to whoever was on the other side. After several nods she turned to Van. "The building commotion is here Lord Van."

"Ok Merle, I will be there in just a moment." He watched as she slipped out the door to keep their guests occupied till he got there. Taking one last look at the pale face Van swept several persistent strands back behind the boy's ear. "Gods Dilandau what did they do to you."

**--------oooooooo--------**

He was cold again. Why was he always cold, and alone, he was alone too.

– Help! –

Pain, cold, freezing pain was penetrating his body.

– Please somebody, Help me! –

"Shh, it's ok. I'm right here Dilandau."

The cold it hurt, freezing him from inside.

– The cold it hurts –

"It's ok Dilandau, I'm right here with you."

– Dilandau? –

"Are you Celena?"

– Celena? No not any more, can't be any more –

"So you are Dilandau."

– Yes Dilandau. No, too cold! –

Heat rushed across his face, he turned into it, reaching for it, grabbing desperately for it.

– Don't want to be cold –

"It's ok Dilandau, I'll protect you."

– Protect me? No! Miguel! Gatti! Chesta! Dallet! –

Van jumped back as Dilandau sat up straight, his body ridged then falling limp back onto the bed. He waited watching the other boy for several minutes. Dilandau's breathing returned to normal as he turned onto his side. Van tucked the persistent silver hair back behind Dilandau's ear. "I really hope this isn't going to be a nightly thing with you. I would really like to get some sleep too." Dilandau did nothing more than continue to sleep. Van rose and walked back to the door that separated their rooms, he took one glance back before returning to his bed, hoping for a few hours of sleep before the sun rose.

**--------oooooooo--------**

Hitome stared at the math equation in front of here. She really hated math, it was one of her least favorite subjects. She tapped her pencil against the page, small gray marks decorating the white.

"Hello beautiful, how are you today?" Hitome looked up and smiled at the young man in from of her. His bright blue eyes smiled down at her as he waited for her answer.

"Hi Michael," she said smiling back at him. "I'm ok, just trying to wrap my brain around this problem. Only thing is, its refusing to bend."

Michael chuckled. "May I then offer my assistance to a damsel in distress?" Hitome's smile grew as she motioned for him to take the seat next to her. Michael had been a godsend. She and Van had come to the realization that while they would always love one another, it was not a romantic love. She only hoped that he too would find someone to care for like she had in the American who had moved into her life.

"Hey Hitome, I over heard some of the girls in my biology class saying that you use to do reading with cards?"

Hitome looked up at him sharply. She had not done a reading since she had returned from Gaea. "It was just fun and games. I don't do that any more."

"Oh." A frown graced her boyfriends face.

"Oh don't do that," Hitome sighed, "just one, but you have to help me with this."

Michael smiled brilliantly at her while she pulled the cards out of her bag. Slowly she shuffled them teasing him.

"Oh that's not fair," he whined kissing her cheek.

She giggled as she pulled the first card out. The smile faded as she saw the card. It was the one she usually associated with Van.

"Hitome what is it?"

"Umm, you remember my friend Van, this card, it's his." She slowly placed the card on the table.

Michael frowned a little. He had long since gotten over his jealousy of this man, coming the conclusion that he was one of those life long friends.

Slowly, almost fearfully she pulled the next card. "The towers card, destruction."

Michael grabbed her hand. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes Michael, I have to now, I have to know." The next card turned and Hitome's hand began to shake. "The card of deception." She flipped the next card, biting back a cry. Putting her other hand to her lips she whispered the name she thought she would never say again. "Dilandau."

"Who is that," Michael whispered.

"The lead…he caused Van problems in the past." Taking a deep breath she and pulled the next card. "Comrades."

"Is that a good thing?" He was now wishing he had never asked her to do a reading. He had actually wanted it to be about them.

"I guess, I guess that must be Allen and Merle and … It must be." That eased her fears some.

The next card was the hangman, but it was inverted. "I don't understand."

"What?" He knew his voice was anxious.

"Well the comrades card, its Van's friends, those he can trust without fear, but this card means that he is endanger from them." The next card, the grim reaper.

"Doesn't that mean death?"

"Or those that bring death." She pulled the next card, "conflict." She flipped the next card, it was the king. She pulled the last card. "Oh."

"What is it Hitome."

"The lover's card."

**--------oooooooo--------**

Dilandau snapped awake. He was immediately aware of the fact that he was in an unfamiliar location. Slowly he took in everything around him with out giving away that he was no longer sleeping. He was in a bed, not the standard issue Zaibach bunk, but a plush elegant bed. He could hear wind blowing through trees, and smell forest and earth and…the tang of scorching. He wasn't in Zaibach.

A door opened slowly and there was the clatter of dishes moving slowly across the room.

"How is he?" The voice was female with a slight whine to it, and she had just indicated there was another person in the room.

There was the sound of leather against skin very near to him. Suddenly a cool calloused hand pressed lightly against his forehead. "His fever is gone." It took everything in him not to launch out of the bed at that voice.

The dishes were set down with clank. "Do you think he will wake up soon?"

The hand was back sweeping his bangs away a way from his face. "I don't know Merle. I would like to know who will be waking up though. Dilandau, Celena or," Dilandau tightened his jaw as the fingers were run through his hair again. "I wish I knew what they did to him."

"Lord Van I think they hurt him."

"Well they aren't going to get another chance." Dilandau ground his teeth. "Thank you Merle." There was an obvious sense of dismissal in his voice. After a moment there was the sound of feet retreating and the door opening. There was a pause then it shut again.

"Are you going to continue to feign sleep?" There was harshness to the tone.

Dilandau scarlet eye shot open to meet cinnamon ones. His face twisted in a snarl as he twisted and launched himself at Van. His hands closed over Van's throat, his thumbs finding the kings larynx. Van kicked Dilandau's wounded leg making him loosen his grip for a moment, long enough for Van to take advantage of tossing Dilandau over his head so the albino landed on his back. With cat like precision, Dilandau spun and launched himself at Van once more, this time he was prepared and shifted bringing his knee into Dilandau's chest. Recovering quickly, Dilandau hooked a punch to Van's ribs.

"You killed them you bastard!" The hatred was plain in his eyes as he threw another punch to Van's face. Van blocked the blow and grabbed Dilandau's wrist, throwing him to the ground. He rolled with the other boy startling Dilandau's waist, pinning the wrist above his head. Dilandau swung his other fist, but Van snatched it out of the air. Within moments it joined the first completely pinning Dilandau.

He screamed in rage arching his back off the floor, but Van rolled up with it, then using his weight to force Dilandau back to the floor as he thrashed to get free. Again the other boy bucked but Van forced him down once more. He wasn't sure how long he held on to Dilandau before the boy stopped screaming, fighting and trying to bite him.

Panting slightly Van looked through his bangs as Dilandau snarled at him. "It's no use fighting right now. You haven't eaten in three days and have been running a fever for just as long." As if trying to prove him wrong, Dilandau started to thrash again, but it did not last long. With in moments he was panting for breath, fighting off the blackness of exhaustion.

"You killed them, you murdering bastard you killed them." Tears slid out of the corner of Dilandau's eyes as he spat the words with as much malice as he could muster.

Van closed his eyes, hoping Dilandau didn't see the pain etched in them. "I hope your aren't expecting me to deny it."

"Why didn't you kill me with them?" There was a horse manic chuckle with it. "You think there is any torture you can do to me that will be worse than losing them?"

"What is it with you and torture? You're totally fixated on it."

Dilandau barred his teeth. "Why else would you have brought me here?"

"Because I was asked to and because I promised to take care of you."

Dilandau laughed his typical maniacal laugh. "You take care of me, the only way you would ever take care of me is at the end of the sword. Now get off of me!" Again Dilandau bucked and thrashed feebly, his weaken body doing nothing to dislodge Van.

"I'll let you up if you answer one question." Dilandau gave Van a gauging look, the hate never leaving his eyes. He finally nodded figuring it would be the easiest way to remove the other boy. "Why are the mad-ou-shi after you?"

Van would almost have sworn the air in the room had grown colder. Dilandau's body immediately went ridged, his teeth chattering as the hate drained from his eyes replaced with fear.

"How? How do you know about them?"

Van let go of Dilandau's arms and sat back drawing his knees up so he could cross his arms over them. He watched carefully as Dilandau also sat up drawing his knees up to wrap his arms around his legs.

"Folken told Allen about them. Once the war was over Zaibach said, well Emperor Adolphas anyway…"

"Adolphas is emperor, what happen to Emperor Dornkirk?"

Van hung his head, his eyes focused on the floor as a mixture of grief and anger surged through him. "Folken killed him," the words were no more than a whisper, but to Dilandau they might as well have been deafening.

Swallowing he asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Folken is dead isn't he?"

Van only nodded not looking up, not daring to let anyone else see how much talking about his older brother affected him. "Oh gods then there is no one."

Van looked up as the strangled cry came from the young man sitting in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Dilandau rested his forehead against his knees, tremors shaking his body. He felt the hand reach out and touch his arm but jerked away, giving a cat like hiss.

"What do you mean there is no one?" Van asked a bit more demanding this time.

"Just that," the scarlet eyes were beginning to burn with hatred again, the fear momentarily being forgotten. "Folken was the only other person besides my Slayers that ever treated me like a person. To everyone else I was a tool, a specimen, a monster."

"Specimen? You mean the mad-ou-shi?"

"Yes, the madoushi." The words were laced with venom and hatred.

"Is that why they want you back?" Van watched as Dilandau tensed again.

Dilandau shrugged, "I'm not sure why they would want me, I'm a failure."

Van cocked an eyebrow in question but then gave the other a puzzled look. "How in Fanelia do you conceder yourself a failure?"

"Well let see," came the sneering response, "My Dragon Slayer are all dead, no thanks to you, I failed to capture Escaflowne and your still alive. That pretty much ads up to failure."

"Oh get over yourself Dilandau, or have you forgotten that you did capture Escaflowne."

"And you got away."

Van chuckled slightly, "I got away from Dornkirk who had me at the capital, and he didn't even capture me." Dilandau gave him a look of uncertain contemplation. "As for your Dragon Slayer's I have never seen soldiers more loyal, you should not dishonor them…"

"You have no right to talk about my Slayer!" Van half expected Dilandau to launch another attack, but instead he dropped his head to his knees again.

Van drug his hands through his hair, watching it fall back into his eyes. Dilandau, I can't take back what I have done, gods above if I could, but" He paused raking his hand once more through his raven locks, "I can keep you safe for them."

"Keep me safe," Dilandau raised his head a mocking grin on his face, "What are you going to keep me safe from oh king of Fanelia."

"The Mad-ou-shi."

"And just why would you do that?" Van got the impression of an angry hissing cat as Dilandau ground out the question.

Figuring the truth would be better than any excuse, "Because I have spent the last four nights listening to you scream through the nightmares of your past. I have listened to you talk about the pain, the cold." He watched as what little color the albino had drained from his face. "I also promised Allen I would take care of you."

"And why would Allen care?"

"Because you are Celena, though I will admit I don't completely get that whole deal."

"You know about Celena?"

"Obviously." Van knew his tone was hinting on the side of dry sarcasm, but dealing with Dilandau and all the emotions that came with were rubbing him raw.

Dilandau sat quietly watching Van for several long moments, his expression unreadable. Then with eyes narrowing, he crawled forward on hands and knees till his face was mere inches from Van's. "And why do you care, Fanelia? You hate me."

Van swiftly reached up and grabbed Dilandau's chin in his leather clad hand. He leaned forward so their noses all but touched, "Because I promised you. I promised I wouldn't leave you alone."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dilandau dropped back on to his haunches his mind trying to grasp the concept that Van Fanel, his rival, his enemy, arch nemesis, had promised to take care of him. Why would he do that? It was beyond anything that Dilandau could fathom. The only people he had ever come across that would make such a promise to him were his Dragon Slayers, but he had gone threw the process of gaining their trust, their loyalty.

"I don't understand, why would you?"

Van could see the confused quizzical look behind the curtain of silver bangs as Dilandau tried to comprehend. "I guess I'm either starting to understand you, or I'm going as crazy as you. My vote is on the second."

Dilandau arched an eyebrow, to confused to take offence to the insult. "I don't need you taking care of me. I can take care of myself." The words were whispered and Dilandau wondered who he was trying to convince, Van or himself.

Van was a bit leery of the mood swing, but it being Dilandau, "I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself, but Dilandau, the last time I fought you…"

"What about the last time," sneered the former soldier.

"You have always been skilled when we have fought, even when you were in a blind rage, that last time though."

The hatred was building in those ruby eyes, "What do you expect when I had to deal with you murdering all my men."

Van dropped his knees to the ground placing his hands on his ankles so he could lean forward. "That wasn't the last time we fought."

The hatred died and the confusion was back. He leaned forward placing his hands on top of Van's. His lips were so close to Van's he could feel the heat coming off of them. "And what happened Van?" His voice was soft and seductive, his eyes heavily lidded.

Van smirked at the game Dilandau was playing. "To think you were calling me the pervert," Van's voice was just as silky in reply. "And I almost killed you…twice." Van closed the distance between their lips, quickly kissing Dilandau, making the younger boy jerk away.

The dark haired monarch burst into laughter at the utter surprise on his rivals face. Dilandau's eyes were huge as he stared at the laughing form in front of him. "You bastard," Dilandau flung himself at Van, but the king was able to recover quick enough to grab his wrists before Dilandau could gauge his clawed fingers into his face.

"Calm down Dilandau, if I had wanted to take advantage of you I would have done so already. You have been all but unconscious the past three days, I would have had ample opportunity then." Dilandau continued to scowl, but he stopped fighting. Van intentionally drew his eyes over the pink lips, "though you do have a nice pout."

Dilandau jerked his hands out of Van's grasp, as the older boy laughed again. Drawing himself up indignantly Dilandau crossed his arms over his chest. "You're an ass Fanelia."

Van rolled his eyes, "This coming from the psycho." Those ruby eyes narrowed on him.

"So now what?"

"You take a bath," Van said scrunching his face up as if he smelled something bad, "and then you eat. After that…" Van shrugged.

"And what about us?" Dilandau still sat there, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well I'm not kissing you again." He took Dilandau's moment of indignation to stand up and back away. "I have to get back to court, will have someone bring up clean cloths and food. I doubt the stuff Merle brought up earlier is any good." With that he left Dilandau sitting on the floor.

**--------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------**

Dilandau sat on the floor watching the sun make patterns. He was frustrated to extremes he had never been before. He had yet another blank in his memory, not that those were uncommon, but this time it seemed as if the memories were their and he just could not summon them.

Then there was his royal assness who as not behaving like he was suppose to. Van was supposed to hate him, plain and simple. Instead the monarch seemed to pity him. Dilandau hated to be pitied. He wanted to hate Van, to get revenge for his fallen Slayers, but something about that look, even though it had only been a glimpse. Did the king feel guilt? Would it matter if he did?

Slowly he pulled himself off the floor, frowning at the pain in his leg. The image of a grotesquely formed creature came to mind, and some how he knew that was what had caused the injury, not Van. He rather it had been Van though, hating him would be easier.

He made his way to the door Van had indicated knowing it would lead to a bath. He was please to find that Fanelia had at least succeeded in adding some common luxuries to the room. The large bathtub was set into a wooden seat box, the silver spigot and knobs indicating that there was running water. The sink, set in its own wooden stand was also fitted with running water. A brief search revealed a small separate room which held the toilet. He nodded his approval vaguely aware that he was already acquainted with the room.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub he stripped of his clothing and removed the bandage around his right leg, wincing at the discolored skin. The traces of infection had cleared, the punctures all showed signs of healing. He slid into the hot water letting his muscles ease with a soft grunt as he submerged his wounded leg.

What would his Slayers think if they could see him now? He was in the hands of the enemy and he couldn't even drudge up the feelings to care. What had they done to him? He was certain that the madoushi had something to do with it, they refused to leave him alone. Van had even told him that they were after him again.

He sunk into the water letting it drench his silver locks. He let his fingers work across his scalp enjoying the feel of clean, letting his thoughts drift aimlessly for a few minutes. He sunk beneath the water again to rinse his hair, fighting off the image that had drifted into his mind. Large black and cold, the madoushi haunted him awake and asleep.

Stretching out he popped his neck, the words Van had said running through his mind. He did not want to accept Van's help, if the king truly was offering, but the thought of the madoushi getting a hold of him had shivers running through his body despite the warm water.

Dallet, Gatty, Shesta, Guimle, Viole.

"Can you forgive me if I side with the enemy that killed you?"

The words were whispered but he needed to hear himself say them.

Dilandau ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Why was he feeling so emotionally numb? He had always been passionate about everything he did, now he just felt dull and lifeless.

A soft knock at the door drew him from his musing.

"Dilandau, I brought you lunch." The voice was the same feminine voice from this morning. He sighed closing his eyes and leaning back against the tub.

"Dilandau?"

He rolled his head to the side to make sure he locked the door. He had.

"Dilandau are you ok?"

Why was there so much worry in her voice? He was the enemy, he had burned their country to the ground, what did it matter if he was ok?

He listened to the retreating feet waiting for the sound of a door closing then pulled himself out of the grasp of the warm water. He toweled himself off, smiling at the thick red towel. At least he could still appreciate the lush richness of the color red.

Making his way back to the room Dilandau found the clothing Van had promised lying on his bed. The smell of food drifted through the room making his stomach growl. Clothes first, then food.

He had gotten his pants on and had just shrugged into his shirt when the door opened, quit forcefully. Looking up he found the Fanelian monarch searching the room for him. Van seemed to sigh in relief when his eyes landed on Dilandau. Again Dilandau wondered why the brat king was worried.

"Are you alright?" Van moved towards him, a cat-girl in tow. Dilandau did nothing more than arch a silver brow at him inquisitively. Van shook his head grabbing a box off the top of the dresser. "Sit and I'll wrap that leg for you," he said nodding to Dilandau's injured leg. Dilandau sat on his bed watching as Van knelt down to tend to his wound.

As the gauze wrapped its way up his leg Dilandau chortled. Van looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I imagined you kneeling before me? Now you are and it's because I'm hurt." An amused humph came from him.

"Guess we have to take what we can get," Van replied securing the bandage." He stood up to watch Dilandau flop back on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," screamed the distraught Dilandau, "I'm in your custody with you taking care of me and I can't even scrape up enough emotion to even want to attack you."

"You know you could be a little grateful." Dilandau turned his head to look at the cat-girl who was staring at him indignantly, hands on her hips. "Lord Van is trying to help you out you know."

"Merle, it's ok." Van turned and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not expecting him to be grateful."

"But Lord Van…"

"Merle," his tone said that the discussion was finished. He returned his attention back to Dilandau. "The reason you are feeling so numb is due to the tea Allen had you drinking. It deadens your emotions."

Dilandau pushed himself up on his elbows. "Great so I get to be a zombie for the rest of my life. Do me a favor and kill me now please."

Van chuckled at him, "Nope afraid not, besides it will wear off as the drugs leave your system. Then you can go back to hating me full force."

"Do I get to kill you then?" Dilandau had the privilege of the cat-girl hissing at him but Van only smiled.

"You even have to ask?" Ok this was getting really frustrating, the king as not reacting like he was supposed to. "Why don't you finished getting dress and eat Dilandau, then we can go down to the market and get you your own clothes."

Dilandau sat up clasping his hands in front of him, "Oh joy a date with Van."

Van actually laughed at his mass sarcasm. "Just hurry up and eat, I'll be back shortly to collect you." With that he grabbed the cat-girls arm and ushered her out the door.

He wanted to kill something, or burn something. Yes burning something would be good, that had always made Dilandau feel better. He looked around the room for anything that he could use to start a fire, but the Fanelians had apparently removed anything that might have been capable of satisfying the pyromaniac's lust for flames.

He snarled as he reluctantly made his way to the desk where a tray sat with a simple soup and bread. His stomach gave a forceful reminder that it had not been filled in several days. He was please that the food at least tasted good. It was still hot enough to enjoy as he dipped the buttered piece of bread into the vegetable soup.

The knock on the door announce Van's return as he let himself in. Dilandau shoved the last bite of bread into his mouth as Van walked over to him caring a pair of boots. "They got most of the blood off of them," he said dropping the boots next to the chair Dilandau was seated in.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have been cooped up in this room for the last few days. I figured it would be a nice change to get you out. Besides, it's a great excuse to get me out of court and listening to people bitch about everything I am doing wrong as king."

Dilandau looked up from the boot he was putting on. "They say that?" His tone said that he would not have stood for that.

"Oh yeah they do, I don't listen to them but they do." Dilandau stood giving him an odd look. "You ready?"

"I guess," came the dull reply. He followed Van out the door throwing venomous looks at anyone he dared glance there way.

**--------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------**

"As vain of a peacock as you are, you're going to expect me to believe you only wear red and black?" Van was leaning against the door to the changing room as Dilandau admired his fourth pair of black pants.

"They happen to be my favorite colors Fanel." Dilandau turned to get a better view at the design that ran up the outside of the pant leg. "Besides you aren't one to talk about fashion, or should I even bother to bring up the rags you wore."

"Oh you are more than welcome to, Merle does on a consistent basis."

Dilandau looked at the king in the mirror. He had traded the ragged red shirt and tan colored pants for a well fit midnight blue shirt and black leather pants with matching blue boots. The outfit was actually quite stunning on the Fanelian king. Not that Dilandau was going to tell him.

Reluctantly Dilandau took the outfits that Van handed him. The first outfit consisted of a pair of cream colored leather pants and a dark green shirt. Surprisingly they actually looked good on, the green bringing out the red of his eyes and complementing his skin tones. He stepped out from behind the curtain to look in the larger mirror. Van nodded at him approvingly as Dilandau looked for some reason not to like the outfit.

Rolling his eyes he stepped back into the changing room to change into the next outfit. White cotton pants and a blue shirt that was several shades darker than the one Van was wearing.

"You know Fanel, they say white makes you fat." Dilandau quipped as he slid the soft cotton pants on.

"Dilandau I doubt there is a color in existence that can make you look fat."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Dilandau snapped throwing the curtain aside, the shirt only half buttoned.

Van took a minute to admire the look of the outfit before answering. "You are far too athletic to look fat."

Dilandau snorted as he glanced in the mirror. He was please to see that both the shop keeper and her daughter were also admiring him. He glanced back at the king he was still leaning against the door looking bored, though Dilandau noticed how his eyes were following everything he did.

He stepped back into the changing room to try on the last outfit. Dark blue pants and a white top. The pants were leather, molding perfectly to the contours of his body. He slid into the top and looked down scowling.

"Fanel," he snapped stepping out with his hands on his hips. "This is not funny." Van apparently didn't think so either as he scrunched up his face.

"Gah, I didn't see the lace. Though it does make you look a touch like Allen."

"Bite your tongue," Dilandau shot almost tearing the shirt as he pulled it back over his head.

If I may your highness," both Van and Dilandau turned to the shop keeper. "I think I might have a shirt suitable for the young sir." Dilandau watched her scurry to the back room after Van had nodded. The woman had kept her distance ever since Van had entered with him. Having the most feared enemy of your country come to your door must have been a bit shocking.

The woman returned with a shirt that looked like it was made of liquid silver. She handed it to Dilandau who half expected it to pour threw his hands. He slid it over his head reveling in the silky feel of the fabric. The look on both Van and the shop keepers faces were ones of great appreciation. Dilandau looked in the mirror admiring himself.

Van let his eyes travel over Dilandau's body admiring the other boy's body. The pants gave the silver shirt a hint of a blue hue, which complemented Dilandau's silver locks. He was in a word, gorgeous, but than Dilandau had always been gorgeous, and vain. When Van's sword had cut through Dilandau's face he had been torn between feeling grief for marring such beauty and elation that he had.

"I take it you want the shirt?" Van asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey I'm not a cheap date," Dilandau stopped his posturing long enough to give Van a smile. Van only chuckled. He was finding hard to believe that this was the same maniacal maniac that had so ruthlessly hunted him. Dilandau was almost fun, but then Dilandau wasn't telling him how badly his was screwing up at running the country either.

"Do you want all four pairs of the black pants?"

Dilandau stood thinking for a moment than pulled one pair out. "Didn't really like these ones," He also pulled out two of the red shirts as rejects. Van was glad, neither one had looked good, one being to orange the other had on odd cut that did not flatter Dilandau's long lean frame.

Van took the rest of the clothing while Dilandau changed back into his original clothing. He took them to the shopkeeper's counter to allow her to wrap them. He absently waited for both Dilandau and the shopkeeper, his hand playing with the fabric of the silver shirt.

"He is a pretty thing milord," she commented as she took the shirt to wrap it. Van looked down at her quizzically. She couldn't possibly think that Van was keeping Dilandau as a lover could she. He really wasn't sure if he should laugh or be insulted. Gods and if Dilandau knew…if Dilandau knew that's what she thought, there would be blood shed.

"What is with the look Fanel?" Dilandau came to stand next to Van looking at him expectantly.

Van looked down at him, noticing for the first time that he was actually taller than Dilandau. Dilandau must have noticed the same thing because he took a step back so he didn't have to look up at Van.

"It's nothing Dilandau, you don't want to know." Van put an emphasis on the don't.

Dilandau grabbed one of the packages letting Van grab the other as he headed for the door. "If I didn't want to know Fanel I would not have asked."

Van gestured to the open door of their carriage indicating that Dilandau should precede him before he himself entered. He waited for the carriage to start moving before answering. "The shopkeeper just thought it was nice that I was keeping you around." So it wasn't exactly what she said, but he didn't need Dilandau flipping out.

The former soldier though was quite capable of reading out of the words. "Oh gods, she didn't think… Fanel you better have set her straight, I will not have people thinking I'm your…gods."

Van burst into laughter as Dilandau sat there sulking. "Oh come one Dilandau, you have to admit the notion that the two of us, sworn enemies, being lover is…"

"Shut up Fanel!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The carriage ride back to the palace was silent after Dilandau's outburst. He watched as his companion simmered under the concept that someone had mistaken him as Van's consort. Van however was finding it rather amusing. Gods, when had he developed a sense of humor?

Well if people were going to think he was keeping a lover, he supposed it could have been worse. At least the former Zaibach commander was attractive, even if he was a psychopath.

Dilandau all but flew out of the carriage when it stopped in the palace courtyard, trying to put distance between he and Van. He would not stand for people making such ridiculous assumptions. How could they possible come to such a conclusion? Had the shop keeper been totally daft? The only thing he wanted Van to be was dead.

He was ready to make a dash for his room when the front doors to the castle opened and twelve over dressed individuals descended towards he and Van. Their agitation was apparent as the looked for their king.

"Your highness I really must protest, you should not leave the palace in the middle of the day when there is work to be done." Dilandau looked the man over sneering at the punchy belly, the quivering joules and small watery eyes. A quick glance at Van showed a young man trying very hard to keep his temper.

"Thank you Lord Bracks for that tidbit however the shops do not stay open till all hours of the night, nor will I ask them too." Dilandau was almost impressed, Van was giving the man a look worthy of Dilandau himself.

"My lord it just isn't proper," said a tall gangly man, "Especially not with the likes of that." The man's hand flipped in Dilandau's general direction. The albino growled at the man, wondering if he could rip the noble's throat out before Van stopped him.

Van however intervened, his voice was low with a hint of a snarl taking the whole of the group back. "Dilandau is here as 'my' guest and 'no one' will insult him. If you do not like it, you are more than welcome to leave 'my' palace. Is that understood?" Van walked up to stand next to Dilandau staring each man down till all eyes could look no place but the ground. With a snort the king grabbed Dilandau's elbow and escorted him in.

Servants and attendants scattered out of the duos way as Van stalked the path back to Dilandau's room. Once inside he let go of the other boy waiting till Dilandau was halfway across the room before turning and slamming the door, making the walls shutter.

Dilandau cocked an eyebrow. "I am sorry Dilandau that should not have happened." He could see that Van was grinding his teeth.

"Well I am the enemy." his reply was intentionally flippant.

"No you are not, at least not to them. I had already told them you were my guest when they found out you were here."

"Don't kid yourself Fanel," Dilandau replied sitting on the bed. "We are enemies. That hasn't changed.

Van peered through his long black bangs at the other boy who was now lying propped on his elbow, looking at him in the usual arrogant manner. "What is between you and me is that, they no longer have any right to hold a grudge against you or Zaibach."

"You may be willing to let bygones be bygones but…"

"You don't remember that last battle do you Dilandau?" The bitterness in the Fanelian voice surprised Dilandau.

"I told you, the last battle I recall was the one my Slayers…"

Van hung his head, guilt rippling through him. "That last battle everyone turned against everyone. It did not matter if you were allied or not. It didn't matter if they were friend or foe. Everyone turned on everyone else."

Dilandau looked at him incredulously. "Did everyone go nuts?"

"Basically. Hitome said it was because of Emperor Dornkirk's machine, but I think it started when Basram dropped that bomb of theirs."

A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation. "Your highness, Lady Dappreen is here to discuss the…"

"I will be there in one moment Janson, thank you." He counted to ten, counted to ten again and sighed. "Gods I'm going to kill somebody."

"Better be careful Fanel you are starting to sound like me," Dilandau chuckled.

Van smirked before opening the door. "I'll have Merle bring you up dinner." With that he left.

Dilandau barely had time to put his purchases away when there was a soft knock at the door. The cat-girl that had been with Van earlier entered without waiting for an answer.

"Do you always just walk in?"

She regarded Dilandau for a moment, her ears twitching slightly. "Yep" she replied with a smile. "I came to see what you wanted for dinner. The cook has some nasty eggplant stuff, pheasant something or another and trout."

Dilandau stood blinking at her. He would have liked to have made a nasty remark, but the notion of cat spit in his food had him holding his tongue. "I don't suppose you have more of the soup do you?"

She cocked her head to the side, "hmm, I can ask. Cookie usually has soup for all those silly gits that come wearing dresses so tight they faint. I just don't understand that. Stupid girls."

Dilandau caught himself almost chuckling. The cat-girl was very indignant about her notion of the 'girls.' "I would really prefer something light, I'm not sure my stomach can handle mush else yet."

The catling nodded. She walked up to him and sniffed, "You know you really aren't that bad, especially now that the drugs are wearing off."

"You can say that about the person who burned your home and hunted your precious king?" Dilandau gave her his trademark smirk.

Again she cocked her head sideways staring into his ruby eyes. "How do you know that you were doing that and not the drugs?" With that she spun and walked to the door her tail flipping around behind her. "You know Dilandau, maybe you aren't as bad as you think you are. You might try giving yourself a chance."

**----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------**

_The muscles in his arms were spamming so hard that they surely would have been flopping around if the metal bands were not restraining his wrists. He tried to clutch his hands into fists but the muscles refused to obey him._

"_It is resisting. It should not be able to do that."_

_Excruciating pain exploded down his left leg. He was sure he was screaming, his throat hurt as if he was, but he could hear no sound. _

"_Its resistance seems to come from the other specimens, we should move it."_

_A convulsion rocked his entire body throwing him against the restraints then slamming him back against the metal table beneath him._

"_Moving it would take valuable time. Increase the dosage."_

_His head slammed against the table, his eyes flying open to allow spears of bright white light sear through his mind._

"_Can it withstand a higher dosage?"_

_There was another explosion of pain somewhere in his lower region, his body reacted arching off the table straining the vertebra to the breaking point before he clasped again._

"_It will have to, or it will be a total lose. We do still have the other specimens."_

_His body went momentarily lax. Fear clutched at his heart, the knowledge that the worst pain was yet to come._

"_Only the one specimen is ready, the others have not healed yet. The pods only partially protected them."_

_A scream filled his ears, ripping at his mind. It was not his own, but it was familiar, too familiar. He began thrashing anew, the overwhelming urgency to protect the one screaming filling every cell of his being._

"_It is reacting, administer dosage now."_

_Cold, freezing cold pain was consuming him, eating him, fusing to him._

Dilandau awoke with a start gasping for breath. He wiped the sweat from his brow trying to recall the dream that had woken him. Something about it was important but he could not recall what it was.

He slid out of bed making his way through the moon lit room to the cool water provided by the bathroom sink. He washed his face letting cool water trickle down his back, still attempting to force the dream from his subconscious. What was it that was so important about it?

He leaned against the bedpost not wanting to go back to sleep. The room seemed hot, stuffy, stifling. He pushed himself towards the door, prowling through the moonlight with feline grace. He pressed the balcony door open stepping out into the night air. The smell of trees and earth assailed him as he embraced them welcomingly.

He sat on the balcony ledge looking down the four stories to the ground below. He could make out the men patrolling the grounds, the path that lead to the city below and the stables of to the left. Van had actually done a fair job in rebuilding so far, though he wasn't likely to tell the brat king that.

"Nightmare?"

Dilandau snorted. "Do you ever go away?"

Van chuckled at the annoyance in the other boy's voice. "I have some nobles that wish I would, maybe I should introduce you to them some you can all plot together."

Dilandau turned around to face the king. He was sitting on the railing of his own balcony a few feet from the one Dilandau occupied. The Fanelian was resting his head and back against the wall his right leg propped up and the railing the left resting on the floor, his hands folded behind his head to cushion it.

"They give you nightmares?" Dilandau enquired as he rested his right leg on the railing wrapping his arms around it so he could rest his chin on his knee.

Van chuckled, "That would be the last thing I need." Van stretched his arms over his head then let them drop to his sides. "Sometime I really think I rather take on you and the whole of Zaibach, then courtiers."

"It can't possibly be that bad," Dilandau replied in mock horror. Van just snorted as he closed his eyes, shifting slightly. "Actually if it is anything like the regales we had in Zaibach…" he shuddered.

"Not sure, did you have every individual that has ever had a notion how things should be done hound you while every momma with an unwed daughter pouncing on you?"

Dilandau giggled. "Pretty much, gods I hated those. My Slayers knew how much I loathed them and always found some way to get me out of them."

Van chuckled as the image of a bossy mother trying to force her daughter on the Zaibach Captain. "Those must have been some interesting parties."

"Annoying mainly, Adelphos would never let me take my sword."

"And that stopped you?"

Dilandau smile deviously, "Of course not, the floors just didn't get as bloody."

"How thoughtful of you," Van said chuckling again. Van cocked an eyebrow at the gleam in the albino's eyes. "What has you so amused?"

Dilandau smiled mischievously, "I bet every mother in Fanelia is after you for a son in-law."

Van groaned loudly, "And Astoria, Freid, Basram, you name it. Sometime I wish Hitome had stuck around."

"That's the girl from the Mystic Moon right?" Van nodded. "What happen to her?"

"She went home. She was doing pretty well the last time I talked to her."

Dilandau raised his head again tilting it to the side, "You talk to her?"

Van held up the necklace Hitome had left with him. "She gave it to me. It's been a few weeks since we talked though, she is probably glad for the break. I'm sure she gets tired of listening to me bitch and complain."

Dilandau rested his chin back on his knee. "What about that cat-girl, don't you 'bitch and complain' to her?"

Van rolled his head to the side, still keeping it leaned against the wall. "Merle? No, she is worse than me, besides she talks more than I ever could."

Dilandau grinned, "She isn't afraid of much is she?"

"Depends, the thought of being a 'Lady' scares her witless, she throws hissing fits anytime someone suggests it. Yet another thing the court disapproves of."

"Do they approve of anything?" Dilandau inquired incredulously.

"Sure they do, anything that is their idea…or Folken's?"

"Folken's?" Dilandau had raised his head a look of horrid disbelief marking his features. "Why the hell would they agree with his ideas?"

"Because they think he would have made a much better king." Van's tone was dry, indifferent.

"Hah!" Van sat up a crease marring his brow. "No offense Van, but Folken was a terrible leader." Dilandau put a hand up before Van could interrupt. "Folken was a great tactician, he was a good advisor, but as far as leading he was terrible."

Van rested back against the wall. "You didn't like him, did you?"

"Oh I did like him as far as him seeing me as a person. He also actually listened to what I said, shot down most of my idea, but still he listened. No one besides my Slayer did that."

"Hmmm." Van closed his eye a smile playing at his lips.

"What do you mean hmmm?"

"Perhaps the two of us are more alike then we ever realized."

Dilandau snorted, "I doubt growing up under the caring wing of family is anything like the cold reality of the sorcerers."

The bitterness in Dilandau's voice had not escaped him, but the words had brought about the pain of his own years alone. "I wasn't raised under the caring wing of family as you put it. My father died before I could really remember him and Folken left when I was five. My mother disappeared shortly after. Other than Merle I had no real consistency in my life."

Dilandau stared at him wide eyed. The king had been alone too. Well not completely alone he had the cat-girl. But then Jujaka had… the thought was unsettling. "Gods I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to you." Van only laughed as he stared up at the stars. "Bet all your courtiers couldn't wait to hear wait to hear about you besting the Zaibach?" The bitterness was back, but Van just ignored it.

"They might have been if I talked about it."

"What not going to brag to your adoring fans?"

Van looked back over at him. "Don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly a social butterfly. I have probably talked to you more these past two day than I have everyone else in the past two weeks." He ignored the inquiring look he received and went back to star gazing.

"So what made me so privileged that… What is it?" Dilandau had seen the change in the monarch's expression, from lax to alert.

Van sat forward his eyes darting around in the sky. Something had blocked out the stars for a brief moment. "Dilandau I think you should get back inside."

"I told you Fanel I can take care of myself." Dilandau stood up resting one hand on his hip glaring at Van. Before Van could retort a figure materialized behind Dilandau.

Those fiery red eyes took a gleam to them that the Fanalian king was well acquainted with. With swift powerful yet graceful moves Dilandau Albatou attacked his assailant. Moves that gave him his reputation that insured his position as one of the youngest and deadliest of the Zaibach Empire, moves that should have been lethal. However they were not.

Dilandau staggered back against the railing as Van jumped the distance from his balcony to the one next to it. Was the king landed he was met with a powerful blow to the ribcage stumbling into the surprised Dilandau. Both of them quickly righted themselves taking stances to attack was the assailant walked out of the shadows.

The terror and horror of what stood in front of them reverberated between the boys. What stood before them looked as if it had been created from the nightmares of a madman. Dark scales shimmered in the moonlight each one with the glint of a blade. Its legs were coiled and powerful, thick muscles rippling as it moved forward. As it emerged into full view, it towered over the two of them its large reptilian head sniffing the air in their direction as a long forked tongue tasted the air near Van's face. The arms were just as well muscled as the rest of the body the claw like hands only having three fingers. Somewhere behind it a tail swished darting in and out of view, showing the dangerous stinger at the end of it.

Van stepped forward and to the right placing himself between the lizard like creature and Dilandau. "It's beside my bed, near the door." He didn't need to say more knowing the other knew exactly what he meant. This creature was not here for Van, its large yellow eyes had kept a constant watch on his pale companion. Van rushed the creature distracting it as Dilandau quickly leapt onto the railing of his balcony poised to jump to Van's in an effort to retrieve the sword that was waiting.

He slammed his right arm into the beasts stomach making full contact but the lizardling ignored him as it focused its sights on its escaping prey. They tail swing around, its scorpion like stinger striking the back of Dilandau's neck. Van watched in horror was his charge fell forward into mid air. He rushed forward preparing to jump after Dilandau when a clawed hand hefted him into the air slamming him against the wall, leaving him momentarily breathless.

A scream erupted from Dilandau's lips though he was not sure if it was from the sudden shock of falling or if it was the unbelievable pain that was searing through his body. He watched as the ground came ever closer realizing there was no way to slow much less stop his decent. There was a sudden impact as his body jerked around like a doll, large bat like wings spreading around him. Instinctively he attempted to free himself from his attacker, but between the arm constricting his chest and the painful poison coursing through his being there was little effect on the creature.

Van caught sight of the creature as it rose into the air caring Dilandau. Without a moment of hesitation he soared into the sky, his luminescent white wings burst forth, unfurling with a shower of loose feathers. With several powerful strokes he was able to gain enough altitude to dive at the creature. He pulled his wings and arms in tight rocketing towards the pair below. Seconds before impact, Van skillfully flipped around in the air so that his feet slammed into the creature's back where the wings connected to the shoulder blades. There was a sickening crack as one wing fell limp, forcing both the lizard and Dilandau into a freefall.

Again Van pulled his wings in tight and dove below the falling pair grabbing onto Dilandau's waist. With a well placed kick and the snap of his wings spreading, Dilandau was ripped from the creatures grasp into Van's safe embrace.

He did not wait around to see or hear if the lizard like creature survived the crash, but turned back to his palace. The sound of painful hissing resonated in his ear as Dilandau wrapped his arms around Van's neck. The tremors of muscle spasms played against his chest and abdomen as Dilandau's body reacted to the poison.

He landed on his balcony as the other boy threw his head back, releasing an earsplitting scream. He could feel the body that was pressed against him convulse, fingerers digging into his biceps, racking down them painfully. As quickly as it came it stopped and Van scooped the other boy up…only the figure in his arms was now female.

Van stared at the golden hair as the moonlight flittered over it. Reaching for the door while still holding the petite frame he maneuvered them inside, heading for the bed. Bright blue eyes shot open as another scream cut through the night. Her fingers came up to rake threw her hair as all of her stomach muscles tightened, forcing her upper body out of Van's arms. The suddenness of the movement almost made Van drop her as he readjusted her weight hurrying to the bed.

Van laid the body onto the bed, smoothing Dilandau's silver bangs off of his sweat drenched brow as pain filled red eyes looked up at him. "I promise I won't go anywhere." Dilandau reached up to take hold of Van's hand another round of convulsions making him arch off the bed, he free hand fisted in the blankets.

Pain was nothing new to Dilandau Albatou, his life had been filled with it. The madoushi had made sure his pain tolerance levels were extreme. Yet here he was crashing through waves of pain that sent him dancing along the edges of unconsciousness. Only the madoushi had ever been able to inflict this intense of a level of pain on him. Dilandau fought against the darkness as his body shifted again

Van's attention was drawn away from the battle taking place in front of him, to the door that had swung open. General Nash, the head of his military burst through the door into Van's room, several men flanking him. All of them looked to the feminine body that lay next to their king panting for breath.

"General Nash, I would – "

Celena's scream cut him off as she arched off the bed, her feet sliding against the blankets beneath her as she tried to fight against the pain. Several agonizing moments went by as the screams echoed off the walls in the room.

General Nash and his men all gasped as the tortured body dropped back to the bed gasping for air, sweat coating the body of Dilandau Albatou. He stood there open mouthed staring at the exhausted child he had fought with his king over just days before. Lord Fanel had told him that the Zaibach military had done something to the former Zaibach Captain, but this…

Dilandau curled up into a sitting position, his knees coming to his chest as he cried out in pain again, his hands clawing at the bed. When he released he was once again in the form of the young woman. Van caught her, resting her head against his shoulder as hazed blue eyes looked up at him. She rested against him, barely catching her breath when she arched again.

General Nash waited for knowing when the girl fell it would be Dilandau again. As the albino rested his forehead against Lord Fanel's neck, General Nash approached. "My lord is there anything we can do?"

Van had to wait as Dilandau changed into his feminine form before answering. "Guards on the balcony and get me Merle."

Nash quickly assigned two of his guards to the balcony, sending a third guard to fetch the cat-girl while he stayed with his Monarch. He watched, his gut turning as the Zaibach elite made two more excruciating transformations, before the cat-girl came bursting through the door.

"I'm here Lord Van." The pink haired fur ball bound up to the bed an anxious look on her face. Unlike the soldiers who all seemed have trepidations regarding the sick child, Merle had only concern for him.

"He was stung by a lizard-kin," Van said rolling the feminine form of Celena so Merle could see the red wound left by the large stinger.

Merle gave Van an odd look while flattening her ears against the screams waiting for them to dissolve. "Lord Van, none of the lizard-kin have stingers." She saw that look he got and thought it best to cut him off. "We need to get him calmed down, and the poison sweated out. I'm going to run a bath, but I need some herbs." With that she dashed off on all fours her tail swishing with determination.

Van could feel Dilandau's hot breath against his neck as panted for breath, bracing himself for the next wave of pain to overtake his body. It however did not come, instead he began shacking violently. Van wrapped both arms around the younger boy to keep him from falling onto the floor. His clothing was drenched in sweat, sticking to his body like a second skin.

"Lord Van, bring him to the bathroom." Van looked up in time to see Merle's tail disappear into the room. He picked Dilandau up holding the shivering boy close for fear of dropping him. Merle already had the room steaming with hot water as he entered.

"Shut the door, we need as much heat as possible." Van kicked the door shut as he watched Merle spread a number of different herbs across the waters surface. "Well get him in the tub," she said in a demanding voice.

"Umm Merle…" Van had the distinct notion Dilandau would not enjoy being striped down.

Merle rolled her eyes as she reached out and tugged Dilandau's shirt off of him, almost making Van drop him. "Leave his boxer on then, really Lord Van."

Van lowered Dilandau into the water slipping his arms away, only to have Dilandau grab his arm. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured the other boy. Dilandau nodded and let his arm drop below the water surface.

Merle pushed Van aside, placing a cup to Dilandau's lips. "It's dragon berry juice." Upon hearing that Dilandau greedily drank the healing liquid, its cool soothing properties working against the ache in his raw throat. He laid back against the tub, most of the tremors gone.

His ruby eyes, though heavily lidded watched the Fanalian who stood near by. He was not sure what to make of Van Fanel. The man had taken so much that was dear to him, taken his beauty, pride dignity but more importantly Van Fanel had taken the few people he had cared about. Now, not only had the king promised and followed through with protecting him, Van had shown care, concern and even a sense of respect. Dilandau had even found it easy to talk to the monarch.

Realization hit him, somehow in his mind Van Fanel had become an equal to him. He had never before considered anyone equal to himself. There were those who were above him (though he always considered this in title only) and those beneath him, never an equal.

"Dilandau don't fall asleep." Merle watched as those ruby eyes turned her way opening slightly. Carefully she slid a claw along his forehead removing the sweat-sticky hair. "We should really wash your hair. Do you think you can do it?" His eyes bore into her for a few moments before closing. A sent that reminded him of Van filled the room as finger moved through his hair. He clenched his jaw trying to keep the instinct to back hand the cat-girl under control. She moved quickly and rinsed the soap out.

"Well?"

"Sleep now Lord Van, though someone should watch him." She looked up at her surrogate brother with a calculating look, "I take it you will be keeping the vigil over him." Van only nodded confirmation.

Merle choose that as her cue to exit, slipping away as Van helped Dilandau out of the tub.

Dilandau was having to lean heavily on Van since his legs were trembling with fatigue. "If my Slayers saw me now…" There was a sad kind of smirk on his face.

Van wrapped his own cream colored robe around the albino as he guided him back to the bedroom. "If your Slayer saw you now, they would be out for the blood of who ever did this too you." There was a firmness to Van's voice that told Dilandau the king truly believed what he said, and he was right too. His Slayer were jut as protective of him as he had been of them. That was until…

Van sat him on the bed then turned to his dresser pulling out a pair of black pants and boxers. He tossed them to Dilandau then went over to talk to his general giving the other boy as much privacy as he could without leaving the room. Dilandau took advantage of the opportunity given to him, dressing quickly. He crawled under the mused blankets curling up as exhaustion overtook him.

**----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------**

_He stumbled forward through the thick fog that surrounded him. There was nothing but misty grey every where he turned, the only color in sight came from the red and black of his uniform._

"_Dilandau"_

_He swung around looking for the source of the voice, all of his senses on alert._

_There was a soft feminine chuckle, its sound warm and soothing to him. "There is no need to fear my child."_

"_I am no ones child," he retorted continuing to look for the source of the voice._

"_Oh but you are, you have always been my child, Dilandau, Celena."_

"_Who are you? Show yourself."_

_The mist swirled away leaving a path of green grass. He followed it cautiously, his hand tight around the hilt of his sword. As he stepped through the last of the fog he found himself in a familiar field, rich grass growing thick with yellow wild flowers. In the middle of the field stood a woman in a blue lace dress._

_He swallowed hard his eyes searching over the woman, he knew who she was. "Mother?"_

_She smiled at him holding her hand out to him. "Yes Dilandau."_

"_No, no I don't have a mother," he shook his head pressing the palms of his hands to his temples._

"_Be you Dilandau my son, or Celena my daughter, you are still my child and still loved."_

"_No," he cried out again, "I am a monster created by the madoushi."_

_A gentle hand caressed his check. "The madoushi can never change the fact that you are my child." Frail arms wrapped around him, comforting him, embracing him. With surprising strength she pulled him to her, a sob emitting from the one she held._

"_How? How could you still love me? The things I have done…"_

"_A mother needs no reason to love her child." He stayed there in her embrace, the odd felling of being loved flowing over him. "Dilandau."_

"_Hmm."_

"_You are going to have to choose my child."_

"_Choose?" _

_He stumbled forward as the shape of his mother disappeared. He looked around wildly but there was nothing but endless fields. _

"_Mother?!"_

"_You must choose."_

_Before him the field split in two. To the left the sky erupted red, the buildings of the Zaibach Empire bursting forth from the ground. Several figures walked forth, he recognized Adelphos, then there were four figures wearing Dragon Slayer uniforms but he could not make out their faces. Beautiful melefes materialized behind them, beckoning to him._

"_Dilandau come home, come back to us, come back to Zaibach where you belong." The voices were whispers, chanting over and over._

"_Dilandau!" This voice came from the right._

_The sky to the right was a lush blue framing tall green trees and a small castle. Curled up at the gate of the castle like a large dog was Escaflowne in dragon form, its red eyes glowing. Stand in front of Escaflowne were Allen Schezar, his brother, the cat-girl of Van's, the witch from the Mystic Moon and the ditzy queen from Astoria. A figure swooped out of the sky, landing feet from Dilandau. Van Fanel stood there his wings seeming to glow with a light all their own._

"_Dilandau?" He was not insisting, was not demanding, just waiting. _

"_You must choose my child, or the chose will be made for you." His mother's voice rang through the air all around him._

_He head turned slowly back to the red misted Zaibach, then the clarity of Fanelia. There was the sound of robes and metal that had him whipping his head back towards the Zaibach side. Huge forms with bat like wings toward over him reaching for him. Dilandau tried to run but his legs would not move. Inky black entrails encircled his legs and waist pulling him towards the Zaibach, the madoushi. _

"_Dilandau!" Red eye looked across the way filled with terror at the cinnamon ones that were waiting. His lungs began to fill with the acid smoke choking him. Pain and cold were wrapping their way up his legs and waist. He clawed desperately at the ground trying to pull away._

"_Van!" That one word sent the winged king into action as he darted forth wrapping his hand around Dilandau's outstretched arm. _

_The red haze cleared, the scent of pine and earth replace the burning scent of fires as soft wings enfolded him into their embrace. _

"_I promised you didn't I."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews and corrective criticism are greatly welcome and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: **This chapter is longer than most of my others, but I had a point I wanted to get to so...here it is, I hope you enjoy it

**Warnings**: This chapter is Shounen ai as the rest of the story will be

**  
Disclaimer:** You already know, but I don't own Escaflowne

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hitome leaned her head against Michael's shoulder smiling as they walked past the shrine. She looked up at it, the memory of Van's fight with the dragon making her smile even deeper.

"Come on," she called to Michael as she pulled him up the steps. "I want you to see this." They reached the top and Hitome turned to take in the beautiful scenery around her.

"It's gorgeous," Michael gasped as he looked around. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled closer.

Hitome's smile faded as something floated towards them, glowing slightly red. She reached out to touch it...

_The sky burst red, raining down flames, scorching the earth. Towers of fire erupted from the earth all around her as they reached for the sky, licking at the clouds above. Hitome watched in horror as a lone figure emerged from the flames. He was dressed in black amour that was blazoned with golden embellishments. His silver hair danced with the reflection on the flames, his ruby eyes seeming to be lit with a fire all their own._

_She screamed as Dilandau Albatou advanced on her, but her scream was drowned out by another chorus of screams. The flames drew back to show children, chained and shackled between she and the Lord of the Dragon Slayers. Fire from the sky rained down on them as they cried out trying to break free, their faces and bodies cover with ashes and soot._

_Then a surge of cool air flowed around them as a shadow passed overhead. She looked up to see a sparkling white dragon. It swooped down and settled protectively over the children releasing icy blue-white flames the extinguished the burning red ones near the children. The dragons face tuned towards her and huge blue eyes blinked at her. Its beautiful head snapped back around in the direction that Dilandau approached from, but the Dragon Slayer was no where to be seen. _

_Instead four figures seamed to melt out of the flames that still burned, their bodies taking on a form like a lizard, but they were walking on their hind legs, hissing and snarling at the dragon. As they approached the flames that rained from the sky hit their scales making them scream in pain and agony. The dragon looked on crystal tears dropping from its eyes as the creatures writhed in pain._

_More creatures emerged fro the flames, dressed in basic gray amour. There faces were sunken, skeletal with a gray tinge to the skin as they rolled forward towards the dragon in a mass._

_Hitome looked back at the dragon to find it had been flanked. On either side there were two Dragon Slayers. They were dressed like their lord, in black armor only where Dilandau's had been marked with gold, theirs was silver. Each carried a long sliver spear the end gleaming wickedly as they stood looking at the dragon._

_It was then that Hitome saw him again. Dilandau stood tall and proud atop the dragon his sword posed to strike._

_Hitome let loose a scream but the ground before her erupted in flame consuming her._

----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------

Michael wasn't sure what was happening. One moment Hitome was snuggling against him then she had reached out in front of her like she was trying to touch something. She had gone ridged in his arms. Her green eyes were wide, unblinking as she stared off at something he couldn't see.

Was she having some kind of fit? He checked her pulse trying to recall everything he had learned in first aid classes, hoping something would help.

"Hitome! Hitome!" He was beginning to panic. Then she started to scream. Was she in pain? He fumbled clumsily trying to pull his cell phone out of his pocket to get medical aid to her. He sunk to his knees cradling her next to him as she continued to scream. With one hand he flipped open his cell phone and began dialing the number for emergency aid.

Bright light burst around them as his phone fell from his hand. He grabbed Hitome to his chest hoping this was not some kind of explosion. The light became so intense that he screwed his eyes shut burying his and Hitome's face under his arms.

Then it stopped. Hitome lay limp in his arms as he looked up. His mouth fell open as he looked around to see not the shrine, but fields of green dotted with yellow flowers.

"What on earth?"

----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------

"Gaddes!"

The brunette pulled his horse to a stop as the pillar of light dissipated. "Yeah boss," he said reassuring Allen Shezar that he too had seen it. "Think it's her?"

Allen and Gaddes had been patrolling the area around the Shezar manor looking for any signs of the unusual. They had found nothing amiss since the night Van had spirited Dilandau away.

"There is only one way to find out." The blond turned his horse a spurred it into action, hearing his first in command doing the same. The light had not been that far off, and they were able to cover the distance quickly.

As they topped the crest of the hill Allen could make out a figure sitting in the grass, cradling something. The boy looked up as they approached, his large blue eyes, hidden behind dark chocolate bangs, danced with confusion. Allen pulled his horse to a stop some feet away, as not to startle the young man. He looked to be the same age as Dilandau.

As he approached the young man hugged a sand brown haired girl close to him.

"Hitome!" Allen cried rushing over to drop to a knee beside the two. "What happened?"

The boy looked at him for several minutes swallowing. "I…she… we…" He took a deep breath and collected himself. "We were at the shrine when she went all ridged and screamed, then she fainted, then there was this bright light…"

"Sounds like the little lady had another vision, eh boss."

"Yes it does Gaddes." Allen, now realizing Hitome was safe, just exhausted, looked over the young man that was holding her, rather protectively. It seemed the she had moved on from the Draconian king.

Allen stood and bowed, "I am Allen Shezar, Knight of Astoria, and friend to Hitome. This," his gestured to his comrade, "is Gaddes."

"Hiya," Gaddes waves with a cheerful smile.

"Michael Powers," replied the young man holding a hand out to Allen. "Umm, this is probably going to sound really strange, but where are we?"

"You are in Astoria, of course."

Michael scratched the back of his head, trying to recall his Japanese geography but could not remember any place called Astoria. "I'm still kind of new to Japan, where is Astoria compared to Tokyo?"

"Japan? Tokyo?" It took Allen several moments to recall where he had heard those names before. That was where Hitome was from. Allen smiled at the boy. "You are no longer on the Mystic Moon but on Gaea."

"Gaea?" Michael wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Nor was he sure what to make of the man standing in front of him. He was dress strangely, he didn't look Japanese and he knew Hitome.

"Boss perhaps it would be best to get the little lady back to the manor so she can rest. We can explain the rest to the boy then."

"Who are you calling a boy," Michael spat indignantly his blue eyes sparkling.

Allen arched a golden brow towards him before turning to Gaddes. "That probably would be the best." He turned back to Michael offering a hand to help him up. Michael stumbled to his feet still trying to hold Hitome, but the blond haired knight swooped her up and mounted his horse before Michael could protest. "Gaddes," he said nodding to Michael.

Gaddes mounted his own horse and held a hand out to help Michael up. Blue eyes sparked as Michael look at Allen then he took the offered hand, his eyes still boring into the blond.

The ride back to the Shezar manor was a quite one. Allen's thoughts were in turmoil. If Hitome was back, did that mean there were dark times coming. Did it have anything to do with Dilandau/Celena? Would it affect his friend and Hitome's former crush? How was the young man that came with her involved?

He was also aware of the eyes that were sending death threats to him if anything happened to the young woman he was carrying. Had Hitome told this Michael about them, about Gaea, about Van? Allen had no idea what the relationship between Van and Hitome was now. Like Dilandau, it was not a subject that either the King of Fanelia or the Knight of Caeli ever discussed.

As the approached the stable hands came out to meet them. Allen stopped his horse noticing that Hitome was waking up.

"Hitome, how are you feeling?"

The girl sat up eyes wide, "Michael?" Allen heard the boy jump off the other horse as he ran to theirs.

"Hitome are you alright?" Fear and concern were imprinted on his face as he came to their side. He held his arms out to help her dismount.

"I'm fine," she replied looking around her eyes falling first on Gaddes, who smiled and waved then up at Allen. "Allen!" she squealed hugging him the moment he dismounted, gaining a frown from her boyfriend. She released the knight still smiling. "Allen, Gaddes, this is my boyfriend Michael."

"We've met," Michael grouched shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh," she was a little taken back by his demeanor, but shrugged it off in favor of more pressing issues. "Allen how is Celena?"

Allen didn't respond right away and Gaddes was looking everywhere but at her. "Perhaps you and your friend would care to join us for tea Hitome."

"That would be great," she replied though her heart was troubled. Something had obviously happened to the youngest Shezar.

She had never been to the Shezar manor and found the sitting room to be rather lovely. Allen was going on about how his mother had decorated it and he had left everything as she had kept it. Hitome did however notice several drawings of butterflies and paper doll strands sitting on a table off to one side.

"Allen," she said now sitting down next to Michael on a sofa with her cup of tea, "How is Celena doing is she here?"

Allen sighed and set down his cup of tea. "There have been some strange occurrences around the manor of recent and I thought it would be best if my younger sibling were else where under better protection."

"You refer to your sister as sibling?" Michael spouted off without thinking. Allen cringed, not for the cold terminology he had used but because Hitome understood what it meant.

"Dilandau," her voice was a whisper. "Where is he?" she demanded standing up to glare down at Allen. Her abruptness took him be surprise.

"In Fanelia."

"Allen how could you?" She was looking at him with a mixture of horror and betrayal.

"Van choose to take him Hitome, especially after he learned that the madoushi were after him again."

"Wait," Michael said holding up both of his hands. He was greeted with to annoyed looks. "How did we go from talking about his sister to some guy?"

"Because Dilandau is his sister," Hitome said in a factual tone.

"So this Dilandau is a girl?"

"No," said Hitome in an exasperated tone, "Dilandau is a guy, Celena just changes into him."

"So she is a cross dresser?"

"No Michael," Her foot was now tapping her hands on her hips, "The sorcerers made it so Celena changed onto Dilandau."

"Sorcerers?"

"Yes."

"Hitome what the hell is going on?" He was now frustrated. If this was some prank she was pulling it was a good one.

"Look Michael I will explain everything in a bit but…"she turned to face Allen crossing her arms over her chest. "Allen I had a vision." She waited till he nodded, "Dilandau was in it, everything was on fire then this dragon, a white one, it came and was protecting the children but Dilandau was going to kill the dragon."

"Hitome, Dilandau can't even get dressed by himself, besides I know Millerna gave Van a tea that will help keep him under control."

Hitome looked at him incredulously, "Allen you can not control Dilandau, no one can, he is a raving lunatic."

"Wait" Michael gave Hitome a thoughtful look, "Isn't Dilandau the name of the guy from the reading you did a few days ago?"

"That's right." She sat down heavily on the sofa. "The reading."

Allen didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried. Dilandau or Celena was the only family he had left, and he did not want to lose that. However, if Hitome was right, "Hitome what did your reading say?"

"Well to tell you the truth Allen it was a rather confusing reading. The first card I drew was Van's card, it said that he was going to face destruction and deceit and Dilandau. It also said that his comrades would be there but that he was endangered by them…"

"What is it Hitome?"

"Nothing Allen," but there was something, she had pulled Dilandau's card before the comrade's card, did that mean Dilandau was a comrade, or… "There was the card of death but it was fallowed by the card of kings."

"Is that good or bad?" Allen was now sitting forward his elbows resting on his knees his hands clasped together.

"I don't remember the other cards," she said frustrated.

"The lover's card," Michael piped up looking proud that he had remembered.

"The lover's card," Allen chocked out.

Hitome tugged on her lower lip, "Allen the reading made no sense what so ever, it was almost like it contradicted itself." He looked at her confused, "Well for instance if I were to draw a card that said it was night the next card said it was day, if it said black the next card said it was white, it was confusing."

"Gaddes?"

"On it boss, I'll have her ready by midnight. We should be able to reach the Fanelian capital by mid morning." With that the brunette left.

"I didn't realize Fanelia was so far away?" Hitome said absently. But then the only time she had traveled from Astoria to Fanelia was on Escaflowne.

"Normally it wouldn't but we will have to get clearance to enter Fanelia since they aren't expecting us. Also the Crusade is too large to fit into Fanelia's capital so we will have about a two hour coach ride once we get there."

Hitome watched as Allen drug a hand through his long blond hair. He was worried about Dilandau, so was she but for a totally different reason.

Van please be ok.

----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Dilandau's ruby eyes narrowed on the cat-girl that was smiling at him.

"What the hell is good about it?" He replied crankily turning over to show her his back as he cuddled deeper under the blankets.

"You need to get up," she poked at his shoulder several times with a clawed finger. "You can't be a lazy head all day."

Dilandau looked back over his shoulder at her then out the glass balcony doors where the sun was just barley tingeing the sky. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," she replied cheerfully. He groaned and tossed a pillow at her knocking her backwards. "Hey, there is no reason to be mean."

At that Dilandau turned back over pinning her with his ruby eyes as he lifted himself up on his elbow. "You're telling me, the person who ordered my men to burn your oh so precious Fanelia to the ground, that there is no reason for me to be mean."

Merle narrowed her eyes, her tail swished back and forth as her ears twitched. "Dilandau Albatou you are not as evil as you think you are. Deluded…perhaps, misdirected, most certainly, but evil…no." With that she smacked him over the head with the pillow before flouncing out of the room.

He tossed the blankets off himself ready to take off after her and prove just how evil he was, but two things stopped him. First, he really had no idea how he intended to accomplished the task, second was the appearance of one Van Fanel.

"It's a waste of time, she won't listen." The monarch had just stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel hugging his waist.

Dilandau caught himself staring as Van went through the drawers of his dresser. Never had he been exposed to anyone so scantly clad before and found the concept fascinating. Every inch of the exposed skin was a deep golden tan, so different from Dilandau's own pearl white skin. Where as Dilandau had taunt muscles on a thin lean frame, Van's was powerfully muscled, though they didn't have that disgusting bulge to them.

"Do you want to get out of the palace for a while?" Van thankfully had not turned because his voice had startled Dilandau and the Zaibach commander did not like to be startled.

"Your not planning on dragging me back out to go shopping are you?"

Van chuckled as he turned to face Dilandau. "No, I am going out to the east of the city to help rebuild several of the buildings."

"You aren't expecting me to help are you?" he said haughtily shacking silver bangs out of his face.

"No," was Van's only response before entering back into the bathroom. He reappeared several moments latter dressed in tan cotton pants and a red button down shirt. He looked over at the bed were Dilandau was giving him a critical gaze. "If you don't feel up to going – "

"Who said I didn't feel up to going?" with that he strolled across the room intentionally pushing by Van as he flipped a hand through his hair.

Van waited till the door was shut before smiling. "Vain little peacock." He saw Merle's head peak around the corner a grin on her face as she gave him a thumbs up. "Play against his ego," that's what Merle had said and as arrogant as Dilandau was…Van chuckled again searching his closet for his work boots.

An hour latter he lead the now whining Dilandau down the stairs to the stables. Dilandau was complaining about the smell of the cream Merle had giving him for his skin so he didn't burn.

"As fair as your skin is, you'll be as red as Lord Van's shirt before you get there." Dilandau had of course taken that an attack on his abilities, only relenting when Merle had gotten him to admit being sunburned before. Merle had even stuck the jar in the bags they were taking pointing her finger in Dilandau's chest telling him he needed to reapply it ever three hours if he was going to be in the sun.

Van was a bit surprised with how tolerant Dilandau was with Merle, but he had the distinct impression that Merle reminded the former captain of his beast-kin friend.

"I'm going to guess you can ride a horse," Van said looking over his shoulder.

"Of course Fanel," he replied as he looked the new palace over. He had been too flabbergasted when they had returned from shopping to even notice what the palace looked like. It wasn't grand like the Astorian palace, nor was it imposing like the Zaibach Palace (if you wanted to call the structure of metal a palace). It was simple, plain and functional.

The stable hands brought around six horses. Van immediately walked up a large solid black beast. Its front hove pawed at the ground as an indication it was happy to see its king. Van laughed as it nipped at his hair. And Dilandau stood there shocked. It was not an elegant and beautiful beast, nor was it a battle steed. It was a basic black working horse.

"You really do like being plain don't you," he snipped before looking over a lean legged white stallion that was obviously meant for him as the other four horses had been taken by the soldiers that were apparently accompanying them.

"I figure your enough of a peacock for both of us," Van retorted jumping on to his horses back.

Dilandau gracefully mounted his own horse, reining it in sharply as it bulked. "I am not a peacock."

"Sure you aren't," with that Van turned his horse and led them away from the palace.

Dilandau immediately fell in beside the monarch, ignoring the hisses from the king's men. He watched as they passed by shops, bakeries and an inn, all newly reconstructed. Plain, quaint, basic and natural looking, that was what Fanelia was. Dilandau wanted to make a snide comment about it, but sitting there riding through it the picture was just too perfect. Simple domiciles bathed in the beauty of the Fanelian forest.

He had called this a backwater country, implied that they were weak, inept, cowardly, and yet…yet they had lived through the destruction of their country, their king being hunted, their armies destroyed to pick up the ashes and rebuild. Dilandau wondered if the people of Zaibach could do the same.

Another thought struck him as they passed by more newly built structures. "Van?"

Van glanced over at Dilandau who was now staring straight ahead. "Hmm?"

"How old are you, am I?"

"Well I'm seventeen, what color were you born in?"

"Red, Red eighth."

"Well if you were fifteen during the Destiny wars then you are sixteen now. Its four colors till the Red moon."

Dilandau was silent for several moments, his face contemplative. "A year," he whispered. Van was not sure if he was talking to himself or not. "Madoushi," he hissed and Van got a glimpse of hatred and rage on the younger boy's face before he masked.

"You have been with Allen for the last eight colors," Van supplied not knowing if that would make Dilandau feel better or worse. He still had not been able to figure out how the boy felt about his older brother.

"Don't remind me please." His words were venomous but the he gave a Van a half of a smirk as he said it. "I hate not being able to remember." Van was then blessed with a long string of obscenities most of which were directed at the madoushi.

Immediately Dilandau noticed the change in the landscape. The bustle of the city dropped off as they entered the remains of what had been. Burt out buildings still stood, their skeletal remains charred and blackened, the air had a stale acidic smell and a tang that that soured on Dilandau's tongue. He held his head high, but seeing this, the remains of the city he had destroyed…He found himself swallowing down bile as he noticed the half scorched remains of a doll.

A dinner table, knocked over in the hurry to escape, blacked, the pieces of pottery littering the ground, a wash tub that was cracked, grayed with ash. The remains of peoples lives, lives taken in the thrill of battle, the heat of the moment. Now without the adrenalin, without the blood lust, without the rage of battle, it was…

Dilandau bolted off his horse, behind one of the stone walls that still stood to empty his stomach of breakfast. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he wretched again. He heard the crunch of debris under a pair of boots and stood up shakily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Is this why you brought me out here? Is this why you wanted me to come?"

Van honestly had not thought Dilandau would react at all to the destruction he had wrought. He had wanted to brag, to shove it in Dilandau's face that despite everything he had done, Fanelia was rebuilding, was continuing, and that they were stronger then Dilandau had thought they were.

"You deserve it, deserve to see what you have done." His voice did not carry any triumph nor malice.

Dilandau turned his eyes blazing, "And what of my Dragon Slayers?"

Van did not hide the pain from Dilandau this time. He could still feel the sting of his cheek where the sister of one of the Dragon Slayers had slapped him. He could still hear the sobs of the mother of another. He had tried to apologize, but there were not apologize fitting enough, so he had held his tongue, hung his head and let the families of the fallen Slayers barrage him with their words of anger and sorrow.

"We need to go, they will be expecting us." Van turned and walked back to his horse. After several long moments Dilandau followed. He kept his eyes straight forward his head high, but still it hurt. He took little solace in the fact that the Fanelian was also hurting.

Van was drawn out of his dark thoughts by the sound of life that was flittering through the air; hammers pounding, saws cutting, men talking, women laughing, and children playing. The sounds of life, of Fanelia, of victory, these were the things that allowed him to go on despite what he had done. These were the people that helped him live, to look forward to a new day, a new life.

Dilandau immediately noticed the change in the king's demeanor. He suddenly sat up taller a lopsided smirk on his face. He vaulted of his horse walking forwards as a passel of young children assailed him. Dilandau watched in amassment as the king laughed picking up a child in either arm, both of whom hugged his neck while the others hugged his waist and legs. All of them were squealing and laughing, huge smiles on their faces.

Dilandau slid off his horse not sure what to make of the situation. The few times he had been a part of public precessions the populace stood stoically on the side of the roads watching silently as they passed. Occasionally a young child would wave before a parent could admonish them for the act.

A young girl about three ran over to the Zaibach warrior stretching her arms up to him. He looked down at her puzzled, wondering what she wanted with him.

"She wants you to pick her up so she can hug you." Dilandau looked over at Van to see him smiling, laughter and joy filling his cinnamon brown eyes.

Dilandau looked back down at the little girl, "I don't hug," He replied menacingly, but the little girl just stood there smiling up at him. He looked at the Fanelian King for assistance but Van just laughed. He thought about kicking the child but as he looked back down at her large blue eyes the image of another little girl, in a room crying not to be left alone crossed his mind.

He reached down and picked the little girl up allowing her to wrap her thin arms around his neck. She then drew back to look at his face. "You bu-ti-ful," she said taking a hand and pressing it to her lips then to his scarred cheek. Then she squirmed to get down. He placed her gentle on the ground a two fingers coming up to his cheek where she had touched it.

Van was hit with a heart wrenching realization. Dilandau was not used to positive affection. The thought sickened him. Even he, growing up had those around him who carried about him and had shown him love, kindness, caring. From the haggard old cook in the kitchen that let him sneak treats, the Balgus and his training, and most of all Merle.

Van bent down and whispered to the children a smile playing on his lips as he watched the stunned Dilandau. With giggles and nods the children ran off in different directions to do what their king had asked of them.

"My Lord," a booming voice called as a tall burly man walked towards Van. "Come to survey the construction efforts?"

"Actually I'm here to offer my services Crum."

"You know that's not necessary Lord Van," the man said in an admonishing tone, "I know you have those stuff shirts to deal with."

"Which is why I am here to offer a hand, then at least I'm doing something helpful, and I promise not to touch any of the saws this time." Van gave him a guilty grin as the other man laughed heartily thumping the king on the back.

"Not a problem my lord we can defiantly use a hand." Dilandau watch almost horror stricken as the sweaty workman threw an arm around the king's shoulder pointing out things and directing Van as if he were a common laborer.

Dilandau sat off to the side moodily watching as the King of Fanelia pulled on a pair of thick work gloves and grabbed a shovel. It was undignified for a leader to work like a common man, and yet he had done physical training with his Slayers. Was that any different? He watched as a woman passed calling out and waving to the king. Van smiled and waved back before shoveling another mound of dirt dropping it into the wheel barrel near him.

A tug at his shirt sleeve drew Dilandau's attention away, as he looked at two little girls. One had dark ringlets pulled up in twin ponytails (at least that's what he thought they were called), the other had the auburn locks dancing freely around her face. Scowling down at them he was ready to snap at them to go away when they both smiled brightly at him. They tugged at his hands till he finally relented and stood up, allowing the girls to lead him.

More children joined the procession that seemed to be leading to the forest near the construction. Dilandau hoped that the laughing, dancing children around them were not expecting him to play children's games with them. Dilandau Albatou did not play children's games. A hush came over the children as they reached the forest edge. Dilandau felt the small hands slip away from his turning to see all the children leaving him there.

A sound from the forest drew his attention as an ancient looking beast-kin walked forward leaning heavily on a wooden walking stick. The man's face was terribly wrinkled distorting his features, his tattered earthen brown robes were covered by many belts and pouches, his neck weighed down by numerous beads and charms. "Ah, you have finally come," said a raspy voice.

Dilandau frowned. "Finally?"

The old man made a rasping sound that Dilandau assumed was a chuckle. "The innocents of youth."

The albino snorted, "I am far from innocent," he sneered.

"That is true," replied the beast-kin, "and yet in many ways it is not. You, like our young lord, are well experienced in death and war, yet you are still innocent of things such as kindness and love."

Dilandau barked out a laugh, "Kindness and love are for fools, just like knights and heroes."

"And yet you have loved." Dilandau said nothing clenching his jaw tight pushing the pain of loss away. "All of us are fools, some are just to innocent to realize it yet."

Dilandau continued to sneer down at the old man. "You see this," he swept his arm wide to indicate the charred remains of Fanelia, "the innocents you speak of did this."

"And do you see this," the old man mimicked Dilandau's gesture sweeping both arms wide to indicate the forest, "it is proof of your innocents."

Dilandau stared at him wondering if he was daft or senile. "It's a forest so what does that prove?"

"Funny you should ask," the wrinkles moved and Dilandau got the impression the old man was smiling at him. "Come, look." The elder tapped the base of one of the towering trees.

"It's a tree," his hands were now resting on his hips.

"Very observant of you," Dilandau's frown deepened. "This tree has seen the age of several kings, it has lived through the hardships of life, the harshness of cold winters, torrents of spring rains, fires of summer and the winds of fall, yet here it stands a testimony to us."

Dilandau was truly convinced the old man was certifiably crazy.

The old man popped him on the head with his walking stick, "You are being dense on purpose." A growl escaped the albino as he rubbed the spot on his head, yet even he had enough respect not to attack an elder, especially a crazed one. "That tree," the old man gestured with his stick, "is much like your life. You have lived through a cold empty childhood, the torrents of pain, the fires of war and now you face the winds of grief and guilt."

Dilandau stood staring up at the tree. The explanation was all too simple, too easy. Yet… he gazed up at the tall tree, noting the black marks at its base, scars of a fire. Absently his finger traced the scar on his cheek. Could it be so simple? No, there was the death of his Dragon Slayers…

"Grief and guilt are such powerfully destructive things." Dilandau turned his attention back to the old beast-kin. "Much like fire, they consume greedily, leaving behind charred remains."

Dilandau smirked, "Then it's pointless to resist. Fire consumes everything."

"Oh really," the old man tapped the tree again the walking stick hitting the scarred trunk with a thud. "It has survived the fire, they have as well." The old man nodded towards the village where Van was helping his people rebuild. "The forest needs fire."

Dilandau cocked his head confused. "Why would the forest need fire? Fire consumes it, destroys it."

"Such innocents." Dilandau watched the walking stick dig into the dirt turning up the soil. The old man bent down and picked up a hand full of the loose soil. "When a fire sweeps through the forest, yes some of forest dies and some survive. For those that die it is not in vain, the ash creates the best soil for the offspring, their death prepares the way for generations to come."

Dilandau mulled the over chewing lightly on his index finger. "But if the forest burns how are there going to be future generations?"

The old man gave Dilandau an approving nod. He stood and walked over to the young man taking his hand and turning it palm up. He then took the hand full of dirt and dumped it into Dilandau's hand. The Dragon Slayer scowled until he realized there was something amidst the dirt. Using a finger he shifted through the dirt to reveal a seed. Dilandau picked the seed up and let the rest of the dirt fall from his hand. He studied it for a minute before looking back at the ancient one.

"That seed you hold, small as it is, has the potential to grow into one of these giants, but…" Dilandau searched the old man's face. "The seed can not break free of its shell without fire. It needs the heat to crack the outer shell so it can burst free to grow tall and strong."

"You said it had the potential," Dilandau was back to scrutinizing the seed.

"That's right. It has to endure the cold, the torrents, the fire and the winds, if it can then it will grow into one of these. Just as the young king has had to, just as Fanelia has had to and just as you are doing."

"Your king still feels guilt," Dilandau sneered.

"Yes he does, but he also faced it. He stood before the families of those whose lives he took."

Dilandau's jaw dropped. Van had done that? For the families of his Dragon Slayers?

The old man wrapped his hand around Dilandau's closing the seed within Dilandau's hand. "The winds have come. Can you Dilandau Albatou, Lord of the Dragon Slayer, stand up to them?" With that the old man turned and hobbled back into the depths of the forest leaving Dilandau lost in thought.

----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Crum looked up at the king's companion. He was a bit surprised by the offer even though the king had told him it was likely to happen. _"Give him something simple to do and away from the sun."_

"Well if you can handle a hammer, we have the frame work done on a house and need to start adding the planks for the walls."

Dilandau wasn't sure what planks on walls was all about, Zaibach buildings were made of metal, so wood construction was rather foreign to him. "I know how to use a hammer if it's anything like repairing casings on a melef unit."

"Pretty much, same general idea." Crum lead him over to a supply area where he equipped Dilandau with a hammer, a belt with pockets full of nails and gloves that didn't fit to bad. "You may want to take that fancy shirt off," the carpenter nodded to the green silk fabric. Dilandau nodded, heading back to where his and Van's horses were striping out of the silk. He thankfully recalled Merle's stinky cream and spread it over his skin where the black tank top did not cover him.

He walked back to meet Crum in the building he had indicated earlier. The man patiently showed Dilandau what he wanted, scowling when they were interrupted by one of the young girls who brought around water. He was please to see the young man pick-up what he wanted done so quickly.

"To bad all these old goats weren't as easy to train," he said gesturing over his shoulder to several other men who were also working in the building.

"Come on boss, if we did that you would actually want us working." Dilandau raised an eyebrow as they all laughed, including Crum. He shrugged going back to what he was doing, paying no attention to the looks he was getting.

He went to work immediately, quickly setting himself into a pattern. He reveled in the physical exertion, the feel of strain on his muscles as he lifted boards and balanced them while he drove the first few nails in. Thankfully most everyone left him alone, lost in his own thoughts as he contemplated the conversation with the ancient beast-kin. The only time his solitude was broken was when someone would offer him water, which he took with a curt nod.

"Wow, do you need a job, you're hired." Dilandau looked up at Crum scowling. The other man just laughed. "Anyway foods here, why don't you grab some lunch."

Dilandau frowned at the unfinished work. "I'll just finish this room up – "

"Listen kid, you need to take a break, sun is high in the sky, and nobody should be working now." Dilandau signed, not happy about leaving a job unfinished but let himself be lead to a large area where everyone had gathered. He slipped off to one side taking shelter under a large tree.

He watched as the Fanelian monarch set down several of the large boards he had been carrying. Somewhere during the day Van had lost both his shirt and undershirt leaving the girls near him gawking. Dilandau sneered as they giggle when one of them handed the king a bucket of water. What ever they had been expecting it obviously was not to have Van upend the bucket over his head so the water splashed down him and around their feet. They all jumped back avoiding getting wet. He did take small comfort in watching them squeal and back away as Van shook his head, sending water flying.

"Stupid gits," he mumbled not realizing he had used Merle's term.

Van smirked as he watched the girls scamper way in an attempt not to get wet. He disliked all the attention. Eyes roaming the gathering crowd, he spotted the silver haired peacock under a tree a bit away from everyone else. His eyes met the ruby ones as he sauntered over, collapsing next to Dilandau. He stretched out and leaned back against the tree folding his arms behind his head.

Resting lazily he used it the position to watch Dilandau out of the corner of his eye. The captain sat with his knees pulled toward his chest one arm draped over them while the other absently picked up small rocks and tossed them a few feet away.

"Do you like having them fawn all over you?"

It took Van a few moments to understand what Dilandau was talking about. In the end he had to follow the other's gaze to realize he had meant the girls.

"Not particularly. They are only interested in a title, a made up 'hero' to use your phrase. They don't care about Van Fanel, they are interested in the 'Dragon,' the 'King,' not me."

Dilandau turned his head to look at the king. There was a good dose of bitterness in those words. "You really think that's all they are after?"

Van arched a brow at Dilandau. "Yeah I do. Those girls don't care that my favorite color is blue that my favorite food is wheat bread with honey, or that I prefer dry wine to sweet, they don't care."

"Hmm," Dilandau replied turning back to throw rocks. "Do you ever try to get to know any of them?"

He shut his eyes flexing his shoulders. "Not any more. Use to, when we first started to rebuild."

"Cause you like the Mystic Moon, umm, girl." Van's eyes snapped open at the growl in Dilandau's tone, that and he was well aware that 'girl' was not Dilandau's choice word for Hitome.

"Maybe at first it was. Thought I was in love with Hitome."

Dilandau spun around resting his leg on the ground his hands pressed against it. "You don't love her any more?"

Van smiled, "It's not that I don't love, I just figured out how I loved her."

Dilandau wrinkled his nose, "What do you mean how? You love someone or you don't."

"That's not true. There are different kinds of love. You loved you Dragon Slayers didn't you?" Dilandau nodded. "You ever kiss any of them?" The look on Dilandau's face was classic. Van had to fight to keep from falling over laughing. "I'll take that as a no." That earned him a scowl. "Anyway the way you loved them isn't the same as you loved your parents, and that's not the same way you love a lover."

"I don't … remember my parents. Not really."

"Well what about your first kiss?" Van frowned at the look on Dilandau's face. "You have been kissed haven't you?"

Dilandau's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you will recall, you kissed me Fanel."

"That doesn't count, and why do you keep calling me by my last – "

"Why doesn't it count?" The indignation in Dilandau's voice was surprising.

"Because it wasn't a real kiss – "

"Why not?" He was becoming frustrated. Why did Van have to be so…so Van'ish?

"Because Dilandau it just wasn't, there is a difference." Van was looking wide eyed at the boy in front of him. It was apparent Dilandau was frustrated and mad, though he figured with Dilandau those two emotions went hand in hand.

"What is so different about them?" He really didn't know what was worse, that he didn't know the difference or that Van did.

"You boys going to eat?" A stout looking woman was had come up waving a spoon in there direction. "If you're going to keep working you need to put some food into those stomachs."

"Yes ma'am," Van replied jumping up to his feet, glad for the distraction. He held a hand out for Dilandau, but the annoyed albino ignored it, standing on his own. Van intentionally ate his meal with the rest of the group afraid that Dilandau would want to continue their previous discussion. He knew how tenacious the other could be, after all Van had been the center of the tenacity once.

The rest of the day went by fairly well. He had taken to delivering Dilandau the planks he was putting up, not trusting the former Dragon Slayers nasty mood to anyone else. By the time they mounted their horses to head back to the palace Dilandau had managed to install all the walls in the home he had been working in.

Dilandau took his place next to Van, again ignoring comments from the king's guards. He rolled his shoulder noticing the slight tremors of pain that ebbed through it. All in all though he was pleased. He had been able to do a fair amount of physical labor, and this after the previous night's event. He was content, though he would need to start doing his drills and kata again.

"Thank you."

Dilandau turned to look at Van, but the older boy was looking straight ahead at the palace. "Your welcome." He assumed that the king was referring to his help that day.

As they dismounted a groan escaped Van's lips. He had pushed himself more than usual to keep up with the pace Dilandau had set. Another groan escaped his lips as he saw one of his advisors marching towards them.

"Lord Fanel," the man bellowed, "you were not in court today."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Dilandau bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. He really was enjoying the sarcastic side of the Fanelian king. A look at the indignant courtier showed that he was not as appreciative.

"My Lord it is unsightly to have our king out doing commoners work, getting all filthy and dirty."

"And yet it's ok for you to get all bloody to save their ungrateful asses," Dilandau whispered so only Van heard. From the glint in his eyes, Dilandau figured the king was trying not to laugh as well.

"What ever matters need my attending to will wait till tomorrow."

"But there are treaties, taxes – "

"None of which are more important than the people of Fanelia," Van roared.

"The common folk must know – "

Dilandau move with unthinkable speed, drawing one of the guard's swords and pressing it to the belligerent man's neck. "Lord Van said that what ever matter is at hand will wait till tomorrow, so hold your tongue." He held the sword several moments before tossing it back to the shocked guard. A look at the king only showed him with his arms cross over his chest glaring at the advisor.

The courtier sputter incoherently as Van strolled into the palace, Dilandau falling into step beside him. "I owe you thanks again."

Dilandau snorted. "You really shouldn't put up with that crap." Van just sighed. "Do you have a shower here?"

"Yeah, one. It's in my room. You're more than welcome to use it…once I'm out." Van smirked.

"Why do I have to wait for you?" Dilandau snapped back a smile tugging at his lips.

"Privilege of being king."

"But I'm the guest."

"No you're the consort."

Dilandau came to a dead stop as Van continued. "What!" he screeched. The only response he got was Van's laughter drifting back down the stairway.

----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo----------

Dilandau was surprised at how quickly Van had knocked on his door. The king had been dressed in black silk pajama bottoms with a towel over his head as he dried his hair out. He certainly was not what Dilandau would have expected royalty to be.

The shower was, like Van, not what he expected. In Zaibach showers were not much more than a box, large enough to stand in, metal on three sides and a glass door or curtain on the fourth, with dull lighting from somewhere over head.

Van's shower was very different, thin wooden planks that ran from ceiling to floor made three of the walls, the door was likewise made of thin planks but rose not much higher then Dilandau's head, allowing steam to billow out. Even the floor was made of the light red wood, and intricate drain cover in the center. Shelves set above the water level held candles giving the room a warm glow. Even the size of the shower was extravagant. It was twice as wide and three times as deep. Best of all there was a small built-in bench that allowed him to rest and let the hot water sooth pains away.

He reluctantly turned the warm water off, arching his back till it popped. His body was sore, more than he expected it to be. Rolling his right shoulder painfully he dried off quickly pulling on his boxers and the red silk pajama bottoms Van had lent him. He quickly towel dried his hair before heading towards his own room.

As he stepped into Van's room his eyes immediately sought out the king. Van was on his bed his back resting against the headboard, his left leg bent while his right dangled over the side. A book was perched in one hand an apple wedge in the other.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost in there." Dilandau rolled his eyes rotating his shoulder trying to loosen the sore muscles. "Come here," Van commanded motioning to Dilandau.

"Don't order me around Fanel." Dilandau was standing there with his arms crossed glaring at Van.

"It wasn't a command, but if you rather suffer all night," Van shrugged picking up the book he had dropped.

"What…what were you going to do?"

Van smiled behind his book, "Just put a healing ointment on your shoulder." He shrugged again. He wasn't the least bit shocked when the bed in front of him sagged under the other boy's weight. Van placed his book next to the fruit tray on his bed stand and reached into the draw pulling out a jar of cream Merle had given him for those times he had over worked his muscles.

"Try to relax, it's a little cold at first." Dilandau nodded and took a deep breath letting his head drop forward.

Despite his comment about the cream being cold, Dilandau found Van's hands to be rather warm. The king's fingers were working wonders on the sore muscles in his neck, shoulders and back. He had not realized how tense he was till he began to relax.

"Van?"

"Hmm?"

"What is the difference…between the kiss you gave me and what you were talking about?"

Van sighed but continued working his hands over Dilandau's back moving them a little lower, starting slightly when Dilandau hissed and arched his back. Van balled one hand into a fist working the knot out.

"It's not really something you can explain."

Dilandau half turned his head to look in Van's direction. "Then how do you know?"

"Experience," Van said with a smile.

Dilandau turned around swiftly. "Show me."

Van looked at him wide eyed, "Excuse me?"

"Show me, show me why it's different."

Van shook his head, "Trust me Dilandau you don't want me showing you. Find a girl – "

"I am not letting some girl touch me. You have already kissed me, you show. I want to know what the difference is."

Van was stunned. Never would he have thought another guy would ask that of him, much less Dilandau…though Dilandau wasn't exactly male.

"Are you sure?"

Dilandau nodded his ruby eyes burning with curiosity. Van reached out placing a hand against his waist, but Dilandau jerked away wide eyed. Van's eyes narrowed on him.

"Do you have to touch me?" Dilandau snapped. Van gave him and exasperated looking seriously considering kicking the Dragon Slayer off the bed. Dilandau's next words stalled him though. "I'm not used to being touched, not with out it hurting."

"It won't hurt Dilandau." Again he reached out, this time the younger boy let the hand latch on to his waist as Van pulled him into his lap. Van's other arm wrapped around Dilandau's back to support him while the one that had grabbed his waist moved to cradle his cheek.

Slowly, watching those ruby eyes, Van lowered his head, his lips pressing softly gently, almost teasingly against Dilandau's soft pink ones. When Dilandau didn't pull away Van let his eyes slip shut, intensifying the kiss. Van slowly ran his tongue along Dilandau's lower lip earning a him a gasp. Taking advantage of it Van seductively let his tongue run against the edges of Dilandau's tongue.

Dilandau wasn't sure what to think at first, it felt pretty much the same, but then Van had run his tongue against his lip. It surprised him but not as much as the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt Van's tongue move across his own and a surge of excitement coursing through his blood. He turned into Van wrapping an arm around the king's neck the other tangling in those thick black locks. Tentatively, he ran his tongue back across Van's, loosing himself in the sensations.

Van gentle pulled away, sucking on Dilandau's lower lip as he did so. He watched as Dilandau's pink tongue darted out to run across his lower lip, savoring the taste there. Slowly the scarlet eye's opened a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You taste like apples Fanel." Van could only look at him a moment before he chuckled. He let his arms fall away from Dilandau, who in turned lay back on the bed stretching out beside the king. Van reached down and swept the strands of silver hair away from sleepy ruby eyes.

"Well now you know the difference," Van still smiling. Dilandau's only answer was to cup the back of Van's head and pull him down into another kiss.

It wasn't a long kiss but still just as enjoyable. He like the feelings it gave him, the rush of excitement. Then there was the odd sensation in his stomach that he couldn't explain, but he even liked the way that felt.

"To think the madoushi didn't want me doing that." His voice was thick with sleep as he pushed Van on his back so he could curl up next to the king.

"Why wouldn't they want you kissing?" Van snaked an arm around Dilandau's waist the other playing with his silky hair.

"Don't know. Something about exchanging body fluids. I'm not supposed to do that." He snuggled up closer to Van his arm reaching across the kings chest. "You're warm." Dilandau made several disgruntled sounds as Van sat up pulling Dilandau with him, but they soon died away after Van had worked the blankets out from under them. Lying back down, he pulled the blankets over them while Dilandau positioned himself against Van again.

Eyelashes fluttered against his chest as Dilandau drifted to sleep safe in Van's embrace. Van let out a sigh as he let is fingers trail down Dilandau's arm. A frightening thought occurred to him as watched the other boy sleep.

He was falling in love with Dilandau Albatou.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please reviews are most appreciated and welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: **Well here is the next chapter. I had a bit of trouble getting is started and trying to keep our lovable psychopath in character. It seems like a few of the scenes I rewrote so many times I lost track. I really hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne or Van or Dilandau or any of the rest of them

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He woke up enveloped in sweet warmth. The feeling was luscious, wonderful and foreign, but something he could gladly become accustom too. Dilandau let out a sigh of contentment as he stretched along the body of Van Fanel, savoring the feel of heat that radiated off the king.

Dilandau begrudgingly opened his eyes once it became obvious he was not going to be able to go back to sleep. His mind had become too aware and was not going to let him fall back into the peace of slumber. He watched as the view of the room changed ever so slightly with each breath Van took, since his head was still pillowed on the golden chest.

He ran his pale fingers up the broad expanse of Van's chest watching the muscle twitch ever so slightly before running them down Van's side to rest at his hip. The Fanelian king was presenting himself to be quit a complex problem. Van had taken the lives of his Slayers, had proven Dilandau was a failure, and had scarred his face. Each was a burning searing pain in his heart, an intense pain that threatened to consume him with grief. But then, laying here in Van's arms he was content. Something about the Fanelian excited him, made him feel…he wasn't sure, complete? satisfied?

And yet, Van had slaughtered his Slayers, it wasn't right for him to enjoy the one who had snuffed the lives of fourteen of his precious men. But then wasn't it his own fault? He had disobeyed Folken, had chased after Van, he had ordered the attack on Escaflowne despite the fact that he was disobeying orders. If he had listened to Folken, if they had returned to the Vione would his Dragon Slayers still be alive? Was their blood on his hands as much as Van's?

After several ragged breaths he was able to swallow, squeezing his eyes tight against the moisture accumulating there. Dilandau shivered involuntarily though whether from the cool morning air or the rawness of his nerves he was not sure. The arm wrapped around him tightened pulling him closer, he looked up to see that Van was still asleep, he had responded to Dilandau's body instinctually.

Was it concern that gave Van the edge of him? Was it that Van wanted to protect everyone? What had given him the advantage over Dilandau that had allowed him to repeatedly defeat him? Dilandau was supposed to be the perfect soldier. He had been made specifically to defeat Van the Dragon, the madoushi had sculpted his body, the trainers had sculpted his mind and skill, he had been given one purpose and yet he had failed. What was wrong with him that he had failed so desperately? 

Again the arm around his waist tightened but this time Van's other hand ran though his hair several times before stopping to rest at the base of his neck. He felt his body relax as Van kissed the top of his head.

"You're thinking rather loud. What's wrong?" Van's voice was heavy with sleep and his cinnamon eyes were open only enough to look down at Dilandau.

Dilandau's response was to nuzzle his face into Van's neck before replying simple, "You."

A smile pulled at the edges of Van's mouth. It would appear the Dilandau was dealing with the same inner turmoil that had kept Van up most of the night. Van ran his hand into the thick locks at the base of Dilandau's neck his fingers messaging the tension there.

Despite the many hours of consideration, Van had been unable to come to any distinct conclusion regarding his former enemy. After several hours of contemplation the only conclusions he had been able to come were minor.

He did fell a bit relieved when it occurred to him that his obsession with Dilandau was not recent, but had steamed from the war. Possibly even the first time he had seen Dilandau, so many colors ago in Allen's castle on the Astorian frontier. Now though that infatuation had gone from wanting to rid Gaea of the Slayer Lord, to wanting to…protect, care for, possibly even love him.

"Gods Fanel, could the two of us be any more screwed up?" Van felt Dilandau nuzzle into his neck again.

"I doubt it Peacock." Van ran his hand down Dilandau's arm breathing in his musky rose scent.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

Panic and rational battled as Allen cleared the stairs on the fourth floor of the Fanelian palace. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Hitome and Michael were trailing him, but right now the need to assure himself that his younger…sibling was ok had become the ruling emotion in his mind.

Terror had filled him upon learning that there had been an attack on the palace and that the lord's young friend had been the target. No one else had been able to tell him more than that.

He looked down the "king's hall" realizing that he had no idea which door lead to Dilandau's room. One set of doors did grab his attention, they bore the royal insignia of Fanelia. Van's room! Quickly Allen made his way to the doors, his mind a flurry of thoughts, he threw the doors open without as much as a thought to request entry.

The sight before him stalled all thought. Even after hearing Hitome's gasp he could not move, could not register the fact that Dilandau was wrapped in Van's arms, in Van's bed.

"Van!" The king opened his brown eyes only to roll them in exasperation at Hitome's outburst.

"If she yells again, can I kill her?"

Dilandau's comment finally pulled the Knight of Caeli out of his stunned stupor. Striding across the room he grabbed Dilandau's arm yanking him out of the bed.

Dilandau landed on his feet with cat like grace, yanking his left wrist loose from Allen's grasp as his right hooked, slamming into the side of the blonds face. He watched as the knight stagger backwards a look of utter shock on his face as he raised his hand to his bruised check.

"Don't ever touch me," Dilandau snarled as an arm snaked around his waist to prevent any further retaliation against his older brother. He allowed Van to pull him back against his chest as his ruby glare flashed from his brother to the other two interlopers at the door.

Allen watched a tremor of terror running through his body, as those clear deadly eyes roamed the room. Dilandau was no longer under the calming effects of the tea Millerna had given he and Van to control the albino's violent mood swings and horrifying nightmares.

"Van how could you? How could you do this?"

The king turned his attention to the flabbergasted girl in the door, not really feeling like dealing with her and her emotional outbursts. He tightened his arm around the Dilandau's waist as he heard the low growl emanate from the others throat.

"Hitome please try to – "

Van," she cried making an agitated gesture towards the young man he was holding, "it's Dilandau. He is the enemy, the psycho that – "

Any further comment was cut off as Dilandau lunged towards her, but Van had felt him tense and wrapped his other arm around him, slamming the younger boy to his chest.

"Merle!" He was quit certain that by now the cat-girl was close at hand. Merle was never one to miss a disturbance, an opportunity to stick her nose where it didn't belong. The cat-girl's pretty pink head peaked around the corner at him.

"Please take our guests to my office. We will be joining them once we have an opportunity to change." There was an unusual tightness in his voice as he spoke. Merle nodded waiting for the others to leave the room. Allen gave Van and Dilandau a tight lipped look before exiting the others following. With an apologetic look Merle shut the doors behind them.

Van waited till he heard the click of the doors latching before releasing Dilandau. His hand immediately came up to block as Dilandau twirled around throwing a punch at him.

"Why did you stop me?" Those ruby eyes glittered dangerously.

"Because attacking Allen and Hitome would have had Astoria calling for your blood even more than they already are."

"I don't care if Astoria does – "

"You may not but I do Peacock." The convection in Van's voice gave Dilandau pause as he searched the depths of the cinnamon brown eyes that were staring so intently into his own.

After a few moments he sighed leaning into Van dropping his head on the others shoulders. "So screwed up."

Van wrapped his arms loosely around Dilandau's waist as he tried to calm his nerves. He would need to be calm and collected to deal with both Dilandau and Allen. He had the distinct feeling that neither of the brothers had any intention of being so.

"We need to get dressed before your brother comes storming back up here thinking I'm defiling you in some way."

Dilandau's arms wrapped around his back as he pulled Van close, "Let him think whatever the hell he wants." Van hugged him tight before pulling away. "He touches me Van, and I will – "

Van put a finger to Dilandau's lips. "That's why I had Merle take them to my office, I can put the desk between you and Allen." Dilandau stood there contemplating for several minutes before half playfully, half seriously punching Van in the arm. With a flip of his sliver bangs he stalked off to his room.

Once he had changed, Van waited outside Dilandau's door, tempted to enter and see what was taking him so long to get dressed. After five minutes Dilandau finally emerged still looking as pissy as ever. Dilandau ran a hand through his hair as he shut the door to his room, growling as it fell back into his face.

"Do you know what happen to my diadem," he asked as he fell into step beside Van.

"I don't. Allen might know, he may even have it."

"Great. Guess I will have to get a new one cause I sure as hell am not asking him." A pale hand pulled equally pale bangs away from his face only to have them fall back into his eyes.

"Peacock." Dilandau threw Van a disgruntled look that only served to amuse the king.

Van entered the office dropping into the chair directly behind the desk. He had expected Dilandau to take the other chair that Merle usually occupied but the former soldier came to stand at Van's left side, feet and shoulders squared, arms crossed over his chest a look of pure annoyance on his handsome face.

Allen was seated in the high back chair opposite Van's own, his elbows resting on the armrest his hands interlocked, intense blue eyes boring into the king. Hitome had opted to seat herself on the couch next to a young man Van did not know but guessed to be the one she called Michael since he was dressed similar to her. Hitome wore an expression mixed with irritation, confusion, frustration and disgust.

In the far corner Merle sat on the edge of the table calmly taking in the situation with her cat like curiosity. Van hoped it would stay that way. Merle had oddly enough taken a liking to Dilandau and when Merle liked someone she was fiercely protective of them.

"So," Van started, though he really wasn't sure what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure why Allen was there. He had his guesses, but did not think word would have reached the Astorian already. "What has brought you to Fanelia?"

Allen almost choked. The prat of a king was going to act as if he had not just been caught compromising his younger brother. "I think that is a bit obvious don't you Van?"

"If it were all that obvious Schezar he wouldn't have asked." Dilandau's voice was scathing as he sneered at his brother.

Van took a deep breath. He had to find a way to diffuse the situation before Dilandau lost what little patience he had and attacked the Knight. "Allen, I highly doubt that information of what has been taking place in Fanelia could have reached Astoria already, so again I ask what brought you here."

Allen stormed to his feet slamming his hands down on Van's desk, "Don't sit there and try to act like you haven't been taking advantage of my brother Van – "

"Do you really think I would let anyone take advantage of me," shrieked Dilandau as he slammed his own hands against the top of the desk leaning over it so his face was inches from Allen.

Allen stared at the angry red eyes for several minutes before straitening up crossing his own arm over his chest. "Dilandau you have had a lot happen to you this last year. For a young boy such as yourself it would make it easy for 'certain' people to use that to their advantage. To make you think…"

"Make me think certain things," Dilandau mocked before sitting himself down in Van's lap, resting his head on Van's shoulder his legs dangling over the armrest. "Now what things might they make me think?" He said I a sing-song voice before wrapping his arms around Van's neck pressing his lips to Van's.

Van was trying really hard not to walk around the desk and deck the Astorian Knight. It was probably a good thing that Dilandau had sat down in his lap, not only did it keep him for getting up but the feel of Dilandau's body pressed against his, was a rather welcome distraction.

"Dilandau!" Allen had once again slammed his hands against the desk his eyes wide with surprise and rage.

"What?" Dilandau pouted at him innocently.

Allen raked a hand through his hair before looking at Van. "Why did you stop giving him his tea? You see how he is?"

Van raised a dark eyebrow as Dilandau scowled. "I told you that night Allen that you could not contain him by drugging him."

"It was for his own good," Allen snapped.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at the cat-girl who had vacated her spot on the table to advance on the knight. "You used it to control him so he would do what you wanted him to," she finished poking a claw in Allen's chest. "You're just mad that Lord Van is getting along with Dilandau now that all the drugs you and those Zaibach freaks gave him have all worn off."

Dilandau and Hitome both had looks of surprise, Michael looked curious, Van looked please and Allen looked like he might be sick. Merle gave a very un-lady like snort before hefting herself up on to the corner of Van's desk to glare at Allen.

"Umm Van."

Van turned his attention to Hitome who was refusing to look at him and Dilandau. He supposed he could not blame her. Beyond the 'crush' the two of them had once had on each other, she had repeatedly saved his life from the very person that was now perched in his lap.

"Hello Hitome, how have you been?"

She looked up briefly before her eyes went back to staring at the tops of her shoes. "I have been ok."

Van bit his lip as he watched Dilandau roll his eyes. He dug a finger into the Slayer's side earning a frown from him. "And who is your friend?"

"Oh, umm this is Michael." Van really had the urge to mimic Dilandau's action as Hitome continued to glare at her shoes. Even Michael was frowning at her.

"Welcome to Fanelia Michael, I hope you and Hitome enjoy your time here." Michael gave the king a genuine smile. He did realize that this Van was telling him that he understood that Michael and Hitome were together. Of course it didn't look like Van was going to be giving him any trouble anyway. He had the impression this Dilandau guy was the jealous type.

"Van," Hitome finally got the courage to look at him without looking away. "I had a vision." She sneered at Dilandau as he rolled his eyes and dropped his head against Van's shoulder. "Something terrible is going to happen."

Van's brow knit with concern. "What was your vision?"

Hitome looked pointedly at Dilandau. "Let me guess I'm going to cause of the end of the world." Dilandau's words oozed sarcasm.

"You and your Dragon Slayers," she spat back at him.

Michael instinctively pulled Hitome to him as the albino looked at her. He noticed that Van wrapped both arms around the silver haired boy. What ever Hitome had said had made him mad, and if Michael didn't know better he would have thought that murder was dancing in those blood red eyes.

"My Slayers are all dead you stupid bitch, no thanks to you." Hatred poured with each word that left from his mouth.

"Hitome," Van's voice held a distinct warning to it, but his look said he wanted her to continue.

Taking a deep breath after throwing Dilandau a look of her own she continued. "I saw a red sky that was raining flames, there was fire every where and him," she nodded to Dilandau, "and there were children, there were trapped and being burned by the rain but Escaflowne landed and was protecting them. Then these lizard men came out of the flames… what?" Both Van and Dilandau had looked at her with a look of recognition.

"What did these lizards look like?"

Hitome pulled at her lower lip thinking. "Well they had dark skin, or scales and were tall – "

"Did they have a tail?" Hitome looked at Dilandau darkly for interrupting but he ignored it.

"Yeah, like a scorpion tail – "

"That's it." Hitome watched as Dilandau rubbed the back of his neck, she also noticed the way Van had pulled the other boy closer to him his arms wrapping around him protectively.

"What happened Van?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Allen's voice. They had all been so intent on Hitome that they had forgotten he was there. Van gave Dilandau a look as if to ask if he wanted to tell the story or should Van.

Dilandau gave a snort, "We ran into one of those stupid bastards."

"How? Where?" Dilandau glared at the knight before pointedly looking away.

Van sighed shifting slightly to get a better hold on Dilandau. He was actually rather surprised Dilandau was still sitting in his lap. "Those lizards have wings. One flew up to Dilandau's balcony and stung him."

"That was the attack they were talking about when we arrived," Hitome said as if it were a revelation.

"Is that why you burst into my room this morning, you thought Dilandau was in trouble."

"Yes, though I wasn't expecting the one I had entrusted him to, to be the source of that trouble."

Van rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Dilandau who had tensed. "Allen nothing happened," Van finally exclaimed.

"Then why were – "

"Because we fell asleep talking," Dilandau snapped his ruby eyes narrowing on his brother.

"Under the blankets cuddled up?"

Dilandau sneered at him, his hand tightening around one of Van's. "I get cold ok. The stupid madoushi did that to me."

Allen looked at his younger brother a realization sinking in. Those words had been difficult for Dilandau to say, it meant openly admitted he had a weakness. "Hmm, well you didn't need anyone to snug up next to when you lived with me."

"Tell me Schezar, how much time did I spend around the fire?"

Allen opened his mouth then snapped it shut again. Dilandau gave him a look that said 'I told you so.'

"You're a pyro," Hitome snipped at him.

Michael frowned at his girlfriend. Was she intentionally courting the temper of this Dilandau? He watched as the albino threw Van a look as if asking if it was ok 'now' to kill Hitome.

"Tell me Dilandau," Allen drew his brother's attention back to him, "how then did you sleep on the Vione?"

Dilandau frowned darkly at him. "Folken." He felt Van's whole body go ridged under him and realized how that must have sounded. "He use to give me a drug every night before I went to sleep, and then another when I woke to counter it."

Van forced himself to relax, mentally berating himself for the surge of jealousy that had momentarily consumed him. "Is that why you never attacked at night?"

"I suppose, though with the right incentive I could, after all I came after you in Astoria." He smirked at Van.

"Lord Van," Van and Dilandau both turned to look at Merle. "That lizard thing, it attacked at night, maybe it was expecting Dilandau to be drugged still."

"That is possible, most everyone had gone to bed."

Further discussion was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Van groan allowed as his advisor let himself in. "My lord, there are important matters that need you attention."

"I will be there as soon as I complete my business with Lord Schezar."

"But my lord – "

The man stopped in mid sentence as Dilandau claimed the dagger Van had been wearing in his belt. He playfully flicked the blade so the light reflected off of it before purposefully looking at the intruder. The man bowed sputtering some rubbish apology and backed out of the room. Van rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as Dilandau replaced the dagger.

Allen, though he rather have dealt with the situation regarding Dilandau and his involvement with Van, knew the king needed to deal with his matters of state. Rising he bid Van farewell waiting at the door for Hitome and Michael. He somehow knew Dilandau would not be joining them with out a fight.

Van watched the door shut and dropped his head onto Dilandau's shoulder. "Gods I hate politics."

"There is a reason I'm a solider," Dilandau smirked winking at Merle who was watching the two of them with a smile.

Van looked up at him with a wry grin, "I never asked to be king, or a solider, ended up being both."

"I hate to ruin your moment boys," Merle purred, "But what do you intend to do about Allen?"

Dilandau through her a nasty look to which she stuck her tongue out in return. Van sighed, kissing Dilandau's temple. "I'm afraid he is going to do something that is going to put you in danger, and…" he put a finger to Dilandau's lips, "I know you can take care of yourself, but this thing." Dilandau snarled a reluctant agreement.

"I have an idea, but you two probably won't like it." She tapped a clawed finger against her teeth apparently thinking over her solution. "Allen is all worried that Lord Van is going to pervert you Dilandau," she earned a snort for that comment, "but we don't want him taking you away. I don't trust him not to drug you again. So…"

"Yes Merle?"

"Well Lord Van, what if you let some of Allen's men guard Dilandau's balcony. That way they can make sure that no one is taking advantage of him and that thing will have to go through Allen's men first."

Van had to give it to her, Merle's idea wasn't half bad, though he much rather Dilandau be sleeping with him…so he could protect him. He looked down to see Dilandau chewing franticly on his lower lip.

"What is it?" Van asked running a finger over his lip so he would stop before it started to bleed.

"What if I have nightmares?" The words were just a whisper.

"Lord Van is right next door, I'm two doors down."

"What if Allen doesn't let you in?"

"I am the king Peacock." Dilandau looked up at him giving him a half smile.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

Upon entering the Fanelian Palace the next morning one might have presumed the next Great War had broken loose. Dilandau stood, ruby eyes sparking, hands on his hips staring across the hall at Allen, who stood grim faced arms crossed over his chest. Both had a rose tinge to their cheeks from yelling at one another.

"You will be joining us Dilandau!"

"There is no way I am going to your stupid dinner Schezar so just deal with it!"

All the servants had long since scattered leaving an audience of Hitome, Michael and Merle.

"I won't have to deal with it because you will be joining us!"

"No I won't!"

"Umm Allen if he doesn't want to go – " Hitome tried.

"He does want to go!"

"No I don't!"

"Dilandau, Lord Van will be there," Merle piped in hoping to stop the arguing.

"Are you going to be there?" he snapped at her.

"Well no, but I'm – "

"If Merle is not going than I am not." With that Dilandau turned his back to Allen crossing his arm over his chest with a smug look of triumph on his face.

"Merle is going." All eyes snapped on Allen.

"No I'm not!" screeched Merle

"Why not Merle?" Hitome asked seeing an end to the argument.

"I can't… I don't …I mean…" Merle sunk to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs her tail switching irritably as she glared up at the open mouth Dilandau.

"Then it's settled. Dinner will be a five." With that the knight turned with a snap and headed off to wherever.

Dilandau gave Hitome a blood curdling look before walking into his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed wondering what deity was enjoying the agony they were torturing him with.

A slight knock at the door had him growling again "What?"

He watched as Merle slunk into the room looking rather dejected. She wound her tail around her fingers, as she approached him, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I don't have anything to wear Dilandau, and Hitome said I had to be all dressed up and have to act right and I don't know what to do, I've never been to a real dinner before." Merle would have found the look on Dilandau's face rather comical if she had not buried her head in his chest.

"Go buy something then?" He snapped trying to dislodge the cat-girl without hurting her.

"But I don't know what to buy," She wailed tightening her grip on him.

With a sigh of resignation he pushed the cat-girl towards the door.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

Van grumbled under his breath as he made his way up to his room. He had spent the day surveying damage done to the reconstruction by the previous night's rain. Thankfully most of the sites had been well prepared for the rain and the only delay would be due to muddy roads. That good news had been overshadowed when he had returned only to find that Hitome had arranged a formal dinner gathering.

He had never liked formal dinners, nor did he usually have time for them. Merle typically brought dinner to his office where he would eat while trying to read through the ever growing pile of paperwork on his desk.

Most of the day had actually been spent entertain the idea of a private dinner with Dilandau out on the east patio. He doubted even Allen could object to the open public setting, though with Allen's current mood, Van had a feeling the Knight was going to object to anything Van did that included his brother.

One of Allen's men was now posted outside of Dilandau's door. Van wondered what had brought about that. Had Allen heard about the kiss he had stolen from Dilandau that morning. Well maybe stolen wasn't the right word, Dilandau had, after all been waiting for Van.

Sliding into his room, he leaned against the door as it shut, trying to think of some way to get out of this dinner when something on his bed caught his eye. Moving across the room he saw a cascade of dark rich blue material a red rose perched on top of it. He picked the rose up running under his nose as he smiled down at the shirt.

"I thought the red one would have looked better, but he insisted on blue." Van smiled at the sound of Merle's voice. "When he has made up his mind there is just no changing it."

Van turned to the cat-girl catching her as she flung herself into his arms for a hug. "You really don't mind what is happening between the two of us?" Something akin to nervousness coiled in his stomach as he waited her answer.

"Lord Van, all I care about is that you are happy. If he makes you happy then," she shrugged her shoulders. "Though I'm not convinced either of the two of you know what's happening between you." She giggled at the look on Van's face. "Anyone with eyes can see that you two are attracted to each other. I think maybe you always have been."

Dark brows furrowed. He had come to some what of the same conclusion, but it was a bit surprising to hear Merle say the same thing. "I have no idea what I am doing Merle. I can't even begin to explain the way I feel. I think back on the war and I'm totally revolted by what he did. Then I look at him and…"

A soft giggle filled the air as Merle pressed a claw into the tip of his nose. "And to think I thought you were in love with Hitome."

"I was Merle and still am, just not like that."

"That may be Lord Van, but the way you feel about Dilandau…" she giggled again. "You're in love with him Lord Van, that fascination you two had for each other during the war is still there, it's just that now it's a lot more positive."

"The people of Fanelia are going to dethrone me when they find out," he sighed giving her a lopsided grin.

Merle took his face in both her hands, "Lord Van the people of Fanelia already know." She shook her head at him before he could argue, "I got to see their reactions first to him today. He took me shopping and Lord Van, the people treated him like anyone else, maybe even better because they all think he is your lover."

"Merle!"

"Hey I didn't give them that idea, of course neither of us corrected it either." Van blinked several times as Merle gave him a brilliant smile.

Neither of them, meaning Dilandau had not corrected them, and the people of Fanelia were accepting it. Van recalled the day he had taken Dilandau shopping and how the shop keeper had reacted towards Dilandau. She had known who he was and still she had complemented Van saying that Dilandau was a 'pretty thing.'

"You better get ready Lord Van. Hitome will not be happy if you are late." Van groaned as the cat-girl skipped to the door laughing.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

A smile graced his lips as Michael retold the story of his and Hitome's first meeting. The guy really wasn't all that bad, and right now Van was thankful for the distraction he was causing. Allen had become rather irritable when it became evident that Dilandau was going to be late. That had upset Hitome since it would delay the serving of the meal, which made her to snap at Allen for not making sure Dilandau was punctual. Allen had then told her to be more patient. Van, Michael and Merle could only look at each other as the argument between the two intensified.

It came to an abrupt halt when the double doors swung open to reveal the very person that had caused the commotion. He stood there looking like beauty perfected. His red shirt looked like liquid silk pouring over his perfect body. His black pants molded to him revealing the supple muscles of his legs, ending in a pair of ankle high black boots that sported delicate gold buckles. The black belt that rested on his hips was fastened with a matching gold buckle, the leather pressed with a rose design. And perched under his silver bangs was a gold diadem, a ruby that matched his eyes encased in the center. He was truly a feast for the eyes.

Dilandau had sauntered over to his seat next to Allen, blowing Van a kiss as he sat. Allen growled, Hitome scowled, Merle had laughed and Van was oblivious to it all, his full attention on Dilandau. He was finally drawn back to the group when Merle had reached over and shut his mouth.

It had been then that Michael clapped his hands together and asked how everyone had met, starting with how he had bumped into Hitome…literally.

Dilandau picked at his salad as Michael talked. He actually didn't mind the boy's talking. He was one of those people who could amuse others without trying and he didn't embellish his story as so many did. It was really too bad he had come with the Moon Witch.

Feeling those cinnamon eyes on him again, he looked past his brother to catch Van looking at him. Dilandau smirked, he was enjoying the fact that the king could not keep his eyes off of him. Of course he had gone to lengths to make sure that was the case. After they had found an outfit for Merle, a cute light green dress that flowed around her knees, Dilandau had set out to make sure no one else would be able to draw Van's attention away from him, at least not for long.

There was the minor frustrating fact that he was finding it equally difficult to keep his eyes from training over the Fanelian King. Van had worn the blue shirt Dilandau had purchased for him. He had known the color would look good on the other boy but he had not expected it to bring the tantalizing golden tones of Van's skin out.

"What about you Dilandau?"

Dilandau stared across the table at Michael who was looking at him expectantly. He ground his teeth slightly realizing that he had let Van distract him enough that he had lost track of the conversation.

"I can't imagine he or any of his men had hobbies Michael, they were soldiers after all." The disdain in Hitome's voice was scathing.

"Despite what you may think, Hitome, my men did have lives." The words were spit out with just as much venom as hers.

"What were they like?" Dilandau's head snapped around his eyes widening as they locked with Van's. He was truly surprised to see that Van was actually curious.

With a great effort he swallowed the nasty retort that had been on his lips and took a deep breath to calm himself, aware that everyone was waiting for him to describe his Dragon Slayers. "Well Gatti, my first in command loved to write, he was always writing short stories that made the way around the Vione."

"Vione?" Michael looked at him confused.

"The flying fortress I was stationed on." Dilandau stabbed a small tomato with his fork playing with it before continuing. "Gatti's had a wonderful imagination. His stories could take you away from reality." He sighed remembering the last story Gatti had written about flying horses and birds of fire.

"Then there was Chesta, if Gatti could write Chesta could read. I think he read Folken's entire private library as well as the communal library. He would even go over my paper work and correct it before it was forwarded."

"Guimle was our artist, he was always drawing. He did the guymelef layouts I used for training new recruits. He also did the initial drawings for our uniforms."

"I don't think there was anything Miguel couldn't fix f he was given enough time." A chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled Miguel's greatest accomplishment. "Miguel made these small hand-held communicators. We would use them to sneak into the kitchen and steal sweets."

"Then there was Dallet, I think he was the only one on the Vione that could get anything to grow. He had a small garden hanging off one of the catwalks till Adelphos showed up one day to do an inspection."

The words just seemed to be flowing out of him, like he couldn't stop them. "There was Viole who could sing like an angle, he played a flute too. After classes were over at night, sometimes he would play for us. Ryon – "

"What about you?"

"Me?" Dilandau looked at Michael not sure what he was being asked.

"What did you do?"

"Kill people, burn countries to the ground – "

"Hitome!" The girl looked at Van who was glaring darkly at her.

"I happen to like to draw and paint thank you little-miss-I-ruin-everyone's-life."

"Dilandau!" Allen snapped and Hitome slammed her hands on the table. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think there is an excuse for you," Dilandau ground out leaning across the table.

All conversation halted, as their salad plates were whisked away replaced by the main entrée. Van watched Dilandau concerned. The albino was scathing mad and rightfully so. Even Allen was frowning at Hitome who was looking rather self righteous in Van's opinion. Merle looked like she was read to crawl under the table and Michael had his typical confused look, like he didn't quit believe what he was hearing.

Hitome took several bites of her meal, as everyone but Dilandau turned their attention to their food. "So do you really expect us to believe that your men were anything less than bloodthirsty heartless killers that – "

Hitome screamed as Dilandau's plate hit the wall right beside her head. Glass shards from the plate showered over her as he stalked out of the room. She looked at Van as if to say 'see he is a psychopath,' but the look Van gave here was one of pure rage. She had taunted Dilandau into his outburst and Van was putting the blame solely on her.

Van stood placing his hand on Allen's shoulder as the knight made to stand. "I don't know that now is the best time – "

"I am not leaving you alone with him."

Van sighed trying not to roll his eyes, making his way to the door to follow Dilandau. He hoped the other boy had gone back to his room. The thought of an angry Dilandau roaming the castle was still a bit frightening no matter how Van felt towards him. He was a bit relived when a wide eyed maid pointed up the stairs wordlessly.

The bedroom door slammed. Van slowed his steps giving Dilandau a few moments to calm down. He was beginning to wonder if he should leave the other boy alone for a while. Dilandau may not appreciate the intrusion, no matter how well meaning it was meant to be.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

Dilandau stormed across the room tossing his diadem on top of his dresser. That had not gone anything like he had planned. He had wanted to try and get Van alone, try to see if he could not figure out the feelings that constantly bombarded him regarding the King of Fanelia. Instead that stupid moon bitch had managed to piss him off, and now likely his do-good brother was on the way up to lecture him about his behavior.

Dropping onto his bed he tried desperately to control his raging blood. He hoped Van would come to check on him, though that would likely lead to his blood raging in a totally different manner. Dilandau didn't mind that though, he actually enjoyed it. He took a deep breath listening to the gentle patter of the rain on the balcony doors.

Every nerve in his body seemed to become aware all at once. With deft precision he spun off the bed moments before the scorpion like tale landed. He reached beside the dresser where the sword Van had given him had been placed. Reaching for the hilt he cursed loudly realizing the sheath was empty. He probably had Schezar to thank for that.

The lizard creature stepped into the last rays of fading daylight, its tongue flicking in and out as it approached him, eyeing the empty sheath. Dilandau watched as the creature postured itself, a sickening feeling coming over him. The creature was using one of his techniques. He feinted to the left dashing to the right, barley dodging the poisoned tail as the creature matched him move for move.

Damned madoushi. Somehow they had been able to program this monster with all his techniques.

He feigned to the left again, this time rolling out to the left. The creature had not expected that and Dilandau mentally thanked Van, it had been his move. Putting all his weight into the strike he slammed the sheath against the tail, gratified when he heard the cracking of bone. The lizardling spun around, slamming the back of its hand against Dilandau's chest, sending him flying into his dresser.

There was a brief moment when Dilandau couldn't tell which way was what, but experience as a melef pilot grabbed hold, balancing out his equilibrium as he toppled backwards with the dresser. He rolled off to the side hearing the tinkling sound of his diadem hitting the hardwood floor. There was a sudden pressure wrapping around his neck as he was lifted off the ground. Huge yellow eyes looked at him as his hands came protectively up to his throat, his body going limp to protect his airway. What air was in his lungs were forced out as his back was slammed against the wall.

**---------------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo---------------**

Van turned to Allen a look of fear crossing his face as he bolted up the last few steps. He hit Dilandau's door, swearing vehemently was it stopped after only opening a few hand widths. Van could see the gold diadem on the floor. In an instant his insides froze. This was not Dilandau throwing a temper tantrum.

Abandoning any further attempts at the door, Van sprinted to his room grabbing his sword. He was vaguely aware of Allen trying the door between his and Dilandau's room, but Van knew that the dresser that was blocking the main door would also block that one. The sound of shattering glass cut through the air was Van rushed to the balcony. He turned the handle on the door swearing again as he saw the outside portion of the handle had been jammed so it would not open. Without a second though, he brought the hilt of his blade against the glass shattering it. Sliding threw the opening his heart pounded in his chest as the creature made its flight from the castle, Dilandau hanging limp in his arms.

Instinct and emotion took over as his wings burst forth shredding his shirt as he dove off the balcony. He fought through the air currents as rain flew into his face. Determination and fear fueled his wings as he pressed them to beat more powerfully to overtake the lizard creature, to get to Dilandau. His breath hitched as he got close enough to see Dilandau trying to shake off the darkness of unconsciousness.

Anger, rage, fury, these things pushed the darkness away as he became aware of his situation. Dilandau was not going to let this thing carry him off without a fight. He shook his head trying to get his mind to function properly. Likely he could get the thing to drop him, but the fall to the ground would be fatal from this height. He needed to get the creature to land. Looking the creature over, the thin layer of skin stretched across the bat like wings caught his eye, Dilandau smiled. Using the creatures own body for leverage he pushed himself up so he could drag the buckle on his boot across the thin membrane, slicing threw it.

The creature screamed in pain as dropped towards the ground…much faster than Dilandau had planned. The remains of burned out building and new construction loomed into view as the lizard careened out of control. Dilandau slammed his elbow up under the its arm gouging into the tender area. The restraint around him gave under the attack, earning him his freedom. He pushed away from the creature's falling body rolling as he hit the ground. Pain shot threw his arm as he tumbled through the mud.

Stumbling to his feet he wiped mud from his eyes. He gritted his teeth against the pain as he looked for a weapon. The lizard had landed a few feet away and was already on its feet advancing towards him. He wasn't going to have time, not before the creature attack. He ready himself as best he could, letting his broken right arm hang limp at his side.

A flurry of wings filled the air. Van charged the creature the moment his feet hit the ground, his wings dissipating in a shower of feathers. Dilandau took a ragged pain filled breath, was he watched the creature dodge Van's attack. His ruby eyes grew wide as his left hand came up to his chest, his heart seemed to explode.

There was no way it couldn't be.

Van twirled, adjusted his weight and charged again. Dilandau watched the creature sidestep the blow, his knees going weak. There was only one person he had ever known to do that counter-step. Dilandau had tried repeatedly to correct it, but had never been able to. The creature charged Van, who was now standing between them.

"Van roll to your right." The words had come out in a panic, but he had known the creatures next move.

Van had followed Dilandau's order without thought, deftly rolling away from the attack spinning around to face the creatures back. He quickly surveyed the situation looking for someway to put himself between the assailant and Dilandau. The lizardling half turned towards Van, the dim glow from near by homes lighting the monstrous face. It was then that he noticed the pulsing.

"Oh gods, oh gods." Van looked past that creature to Dilandau who looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown of some kind.

The large yellow eyes rolled over Van's sword then over the figure of the former Dragon Slayer as if it was deciding who to attack. Its head tilted towards Van, snarling at the king as it showed rows of raiser sharp teeth.

"Lavariel!" The head spun back around towards Dilandau, tipping slightly to the side as it regarded him. The long pink tongue tasted the air several times before it turned back to Van. "Lavariel!" Dilandau pulled himself up his eyes burning with an intensity Van had never seen before. The lizard creature had turned back towards Dilandau its head tipped to the side again. "What is the meaning of this Slayer?!"

Slayer? Lavariel, that name was familiar, where had Van heard it before? Images of a brunette Dragon Slayer came to mind. Van had the sudden urge to be sick. No wonder Dilandau was acting the way he was. This was one of his Dragon Slayers.

The creature took a tentative step towards Dilandau, its head cock from one side to the other, as if it was trying to decide what the boy in front of him was. Its head leaned forward exposing the back of its neck and again, Van saw the pulsing, and…

"No!" Dilandau raised his hand as though it would stop the blow. Terror ripped through him as Van's blade sliced through the back of the creature's neck, sending a stream of sticky green blood over the Fanelian King.

A look of betrayal and hatred burned across his face as he glared at Van, but the king was not looking at him, and had in fact dropped to his knees next to the creature that was now in a fit of convolutions. Dilandau watched as scales and teeth melted away, an animalistic scream fading into that of a human.

Dilandau dropped to his knees next to the shaking boy as blue eyes looked up at him. "Miguel." It was all he could manage to get around the lump in his throat as he took the hand of his slayer.

"Lord Van?"

Van looked up to see Crum and several other villagers making there way towards them with lanterns. There was a dull thud as the sword Van had been holding fell into the mud as light traversed over the body of the Slayer. There were… bugs? At least they looked like bugs, attached to his body.

"By the saints." Crum bent down next to Dilandau raising a lantern over Miguel's body. "What are those things?"

Van looked at Dilandau hoping for an answer, but the boy seemed to be in a state of shock. All he could do was stare at the face of his soldier who was, by all appearances, in a great deal of pain.

"I am not sure Crum, I think they may be created by Zaibach sorcerers."

"They look like tics, big ugly fat tics." Van couldn't tell who had made the comment but they were right, the bugs did look like tics.

"Get me some nippers," Crum ordered to a nearby villager. "My Lord we need to get him out of the cold." Van nodded, fighting off the state of shock he desperately wanted to slip into. He moved aside a Crum picked up the infected Dragon Slayer while he guided the distraught Dilandau after them.

Van was astonished by the efficiency of the villagers. Crum's wife had seen them making their way to the house and had blankets placed across the large table in their home. As soon as Crum set the boy down someone handed him the nippers to pry the beastly bugs from the Slayers body. Van found that he was being forced into a chair near by but out of the way, Dilandau falling into his lap.

Crum had placed Miguel on his stomach and removed the remains of what Van thought was the main parasite. Once he realized what the pulsing was he had been terrified that killing the bug would kill the Slayer, but he had seen no other way. The body of the tic like creature sizzled and popped in the fire as elderly woman cleaned the wound left behind.

Crum grabbed a hold of the fist size parasite at the base of the boy's spine and pulled it out with an addible pop. Another villager drove a dagger through the creature as its legs flurried in an attempt to escape. As the body was flung into the fire Dilandau let out a sob, bearing his head in Van's neck.

"What have I done Van, what have I done?" Van rub his hand up and down Dilandau's back softly shushing him as he watched another fist size bug being pulled from Miguel's body.

The shock had worn off and now Van was angry. He could not understand how someone could do this to another person. It was disgusting, sickening. He kissed Dilandau's temple, pulling the pale boy closer. His inside twisted at what the madoushi had done to these boys, to their own soldiers.

"Lord Van, would you like a cup of tea? It might help to calm the nerves." Van looked up at Crum's wife. She was a pretty lady, not beautiful, but pretty all the same. He nodded smiling appreciatively. After several moments and numerous reassurances that there were no drugs in it, Van was able to get Dilandau to drink some of the tea.

Crum had chosen to use a small pair of pliers to pull the parasites around the Slayers eyes out. Having gotten over his initial shock, Dilandau now sat cradled in Van's arms watching as each bug was pulled out. He could tell that there was some sort of resolve being made, but he was not sure what it was. Though with the way he felt at the moment if Dilandau had said he wanted to burn Zaibach to the ground, Van would have brought the torch.

Crum finally put the pliers down, wiping the back of his hand across his brow. "Nasty piece of work that."

"There is one more." Dilandau looked at Crum a tremor running through his body. "He has one on his tongue." Everyone reacted in kind, as the thought brought tremors of disgust.

Crum picked the pliers back up sticking them in the fire, then plunging them into the glass of water his wife had brought him. One of the other men opened Miguel's mouth while Crum fixed the pliers on the bug. With a quick tug the parasite was out and flung into the fire giving off a lager pop as its body exploded in the heat.

Dilandau watched his fingers lacing in and out of Van's as the two women gently wound bandages around the wounds left by the hideous parasites.

"I'm going to kill them Van. I'm going to kill them all."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please reviews are most appreciated and welcome.**

**A/U: **I really didn't want to stop there but at the rate I was going… Anyway, I hope it wasn't to long, and now Dilandau has one of his Slayers back . Course now I have to explain that . 


End file.
